Taiyou Shoujo Sol
by GKForte044
Summary: In the age of Darkness, people have forgotten about the sun., and the Immortals - The beings of the Dark - have turned the world into World of Death. But one day, a girl appears in the scene - the next Solar Child, and the last hope of the people. She is Solana, the Solar Girl. Genderbend of Boktai.
1. - Taiyou Shoujo -

A/N: Hello. Forte-chan speaking... or typing... and here I am, writing the prequel of Sol and Black...

Oh... you didn't know Sol and Black? that's okay.

So, as you can see, this thing is a genderbend of Boktai. But not a full genderbend though since most are edits -_-

This thing is already completed so I may update this weekly or something.

The title of this story is 'Solar Girl Sol' in english... just saying.

If you see this story in Boktai Online, then don't worry, Hikari_kiiro is me.

I'm doing this once for the whole story itself: I don't own anything here... Except for my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 01:

Taiyou Shoujo

 **Part 1**

This world where once a peaceful place...

Until out of nowhere, the Immortals arrived.

Lots of people died... lots of people lost their home... every one wishes for a savior.. and one day, those wishes were granted.

A vampire hunter carrying a weapon that can actually kill an Immortals arrived and purifies the immortal one by one...

They are called the 'Solar Children'

But the Solar Children wasn't enough.

Hundreds of years have pass and hundreds of Solar Children were born and died, the Immortals still rule this world.

And today's Solar child, Ringo, turned to a father of two children.

He named them Cressent and Sol.

Even if he had two children, only one of them can be the Solar Child.

It's because the mother of this children is the Moon Beauty.

But another unexpected thing happen...

Cressent were kidnapped by a vampire and Ringo were killed by that same vampire. The Moon Beauty suddenly disappeared, leaving a two years old Sol alone.

She was instead, raised by Ringo's friend, Steel Smith, and teach her the basic of using swords and the weapon that pass down from generation to generation: the Solar Gun, Gun Del Sol.

Unlike an ordinary weapon, the Gun Del Sol can only be used by the Solar Children and no one else. Being Sol is the last Solar Child for today, she must learn everything before she set out on this journey...

 **Part 2**

9 years have pass on, a girl with a long blonde hair suddenly come down from the stairs of a certain house. She wears a black long sleeved shirt, a grey skirt and a pair of black metal plated boots. On her forehead, there is a grey colored headband like helmet that protect her face and doubles as her eyes sun protection. On her waist, there is a belt with the gun case containing the Gun Del Sol attached to it and on her neck, a long red scarf was tied. it was the crimson scarf... a scarf that was pass down from her father, Ringo.

"Smith!" she called out the man who was forging a sword downstairs. "I'm ready to leave!"

"Oh, already?" Smith questioned her before putting the sword he forged on the bucket of water. "I thought you will leave this afternoon."

"C'mon. If I actually leave that late, who knows what can happen to me during my journey."

"You're right. It will be bad if you fought Immortals during the night... especially the Gun Del Sol need sunlight to recharge its battery."

"Well, at least you realize that..." the blonde said, grabbing the apple in the table before taking a bite.

"and that's why I forged this for you."

"A sword?"

"Yes. So in case you need to continue your journey at night or the Gun Del Sol ran out of battery when you are still inside the dungeon, you still have some weapon to use." Smith continued and show her a sword.

It was a dual edged sword. But it's not too big for Sol to slash around. She walk over her adopted father with a curious face. She grab the sword with her free hand, while the other still hold the bitten apple, and toss it in the air before caching it again with her hands .

One...

Two...

Three...

And more before she looked at her reflection in the blade.

"Hey! Not bad! It's not that heavy to swing around at all! Thanks, Smith!"

"No problem. As long that I can help the last Solar Child then I'm fine." he commented.

Putting the sword on the sword case and wearing it on her back, the Solar Girl leave the house and give her goodbyes to the people she pass on.

But before she leave the front gates of the city, a voice suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

"Sol!" Called by a middle aged man.

Sol looked behind her and saw a man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He waves at the young Solar Girl while walking towards her direction with a smile. Instantly, Sol waved back.

"Keep!" She called.

Well, that man's name is not really Keep. He never reveal his true name to anyone. But since he ran the coffin shop in the town of San Miguel, people call him "The Coffin Shopkeeper". And that seems to be too long for the Solar Girl to say it specially while on the rush, so she calls him Keep. And it seems like he don't really mind being called like that.

"Why did you call me for, Keep?"

"Well..." Keep replied while scratching the back of his head. "... Father said that you will leave today and go to the City of Death to fight Immortals. But then something come up in my mind."

"What is it?" Sol asked curiously.

"If you defeat an Immortal... Where you should put it?"

"Good point..." She said to herself, scratching her chin and looking at her metal plated boots at the same time.

"WHICH!" Keep suddenly said a bit proud of himself, making Sol stepped aback due to surprise of his sudden tone of voice. "Is the reason why I made you this!" And he toss a blue card in the air.

Sol's eyes followed the blue card in the air, waiting it to fall back down to the ground. But instead of falling down, when the card reached its highest point, it shone so bright, forcing her to cover her eyes. When she opens them again, she saw a yellow coffin complete with eyes, a mouth that shaped like a pipe, four feet under it, a chain on the front so you can drag it and a red sun logo on its cover.

Sol looked at it like she was staring at a ghoul about to split its liquid kloroforun on her direction.

"What's that?" She finally asked.

"It's my newest creation! The living Coffin, Elefan!" Keep introduced Elefan to her and kneel down to tap its cover. "It has magic, wont break easily even if you slash it with swords or shoot it with Gun Del Sol, it has feet so you can drag it easily, turns to a card when not in use so you can fit it in your pocket, and IT TALKS!"

"Pao!" The coffin Keep called Elefan, suddenly speak and closed its eyes.

"And this is made only for you, Sol!" He continued and the coffin suddenly returned to a blue card with a strange *POOF!* sound. Keep grab it and give it to Sol. "That's why I painted it yellow with Sun logo!"

Sol only stared at the Keep then the blue card and smiled rather weirdly.

"O-okay...? T-thank you very much for creating a coffin for me to use, Keep..." She said and took the card from his hand.

"No prob. Just visit me if Elefan start acting to weird. It still need for repair if you use it too much."

"Ahh... I'll remember that. Anyway, I have to get going."

"Yeah. Me too. There's no one in the shop right now. Who knows what may happen." And with that said, Keep turned around waving a goodbye at the young Solar Girl from behind. Sol only waved back before staring at the card once again.

"Living Coffin, huh?" She whispered to herself.

 **Part 3**

-Istrakan - City of death-

Istrakan or also known as the city of death, is very big compared to other city. It is located on the western part of the country, not too far from San Miguel. It will only take you an hour to get there if you walk. Upon arriving in Istrakan, Sol were greeted by a strange white light in the front of her. The light was so strong that it even force her to use her arms as a shield to protect her eyes. When the light disappeared and a strange creature welcomed her. It was a sunflower but not an ordinary sunflower. it's a floating sunflower with eyes and mouth that shaped like nose. It faces Sol... or rather HE faces Sol.

"I've been waiting for you, Solar Girl."

"Huh?" Sol asked out of curiosity while staring at the talking sunflower in the front of her.

"My name is Otenko. I am the messenger of the Sun sent here on earth to guide the Solar Children and protect all living things. Also, your father, Ringo, is one of my greatest partner."

"Wow, really? You and father were partners before?"

"Yes. In fact, he was the strongest Solar Boy I've ever guided. I wanted to see if you can be as great as your father or even greater than him."

This statement of Otenko made Sol rub her nose using her index finger and wink at the messenger of the sun.

"Of course I'll be a greater Solar Child than my father! If I can't surpass him, then I will never kill the vampire that killed him or find my missing brother." She replied.

Yes. One of her goals on this journey is to find her missing brother. It will be difficult for her because, unlike the others, she was actually searching for someone she doesn't remember any longer. No sign where her brother is, no clue that can tell her who is he and no marks that can tell her where her brother was last seen.

All she know was the 4 years old appearance of Cressent she saw on a fading picture on her old house and nothing more. But its still not enough. What if Cressent's face change after 9 years of not seeing him?

This is going to be hard for Sol but still, she's very determined to find Cressent no matter what.

"Alright. I will look forward to it." Replied Otenko before staring at the north. Sol, being curious, she followed Otenko's gaze before turning all serious.

Up on the mountains of the north, there is a giant castle. They are not sure if someone actually still lives there but still, its pretty strange to find someone living in the City of Death itself.

Sol finally rise her head.

"Is that where we going?" She asked with a rather serious tone of voice.

"Yes. I sense a very strong vampire there."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes." Otenko cut her sentence out. "The one who killed Ringo might be there."

Sol gulped and keep on staring at the castle from afar. The wind breeze brushed her long blonde hair back and fort and the two long part of her crimson scarf but it seems that she doesn't care at all. She took a deep breath and finally made her decision.

"Lets go." She said and ran inside the forest to reach the castle in the top of the mountain.

Otenko followed her from behind, making sure that he will guide the Last Solar Child on his best. After all, she was the final hope of the world...

 **Part 4**

\- Fog Castle-

\- May 16, 10:40 AM-

\- Time before sunset: 7 hours and 10 minutes -

Forty minutes have pass on, Sol finally reached the top of the mountains. The castle she saw from afar, below the mountains earlier was now in the front of her, letting her examine it clearly.

It was pretty old. Like no one lived there for hundred of years. The castle walls were filled with molds and crawling plants, and bats were flying around the top.

"This is it." Otenko said behind the Solar Girl. "We are now in the Fog Castle. Solar Girl, this is where your first mission will start. You have to purify the vampire lord sleeping inside that castle."

"Yeah. But... For my first mission, isn't that pretty... Harsh?"

"No. I'm very sure that Count haven't recover yet from the piercing shot of the Gun Del Sol your father have delivered. Vampires takes a lot of time to recover from it. Some take days, some take months and some even take years to fully recover their strength."

"Gun Del Sol sure is a powerful weapon." Sol commented, staring at the solar gun on her waist.

"Indeed. It's the only weapon that can kill Immortals. But the solar gun alone isn't enough to stop the Immortals from reviving."

"Huh? They can revive?"

"Yes. In order to completely kill them, you should use this." And with that said, Otenko glowed in a golden colored light. The earth began to shake and loud rumbling noise can be heard. "TAIYOU!" he shouted making the ground bellow them shine in white light.

Sol, under this new experience, start to panic and look at her surroundings. The ground is not cracking at all but its shaking non stop and not to mention, glowing too. She wanted to step out of it but her legs was too weak to do so. So instead, she just closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to finish shaking.

In less than 10 seconds, the ground stop shaking. Sol opened her eyes to see what happened and the first thing she saw made her gasp.

The ground suddenly flattened and there is a strange glowing mark below her feet. It looks like Crop Circles but with a coffin mark on the middle and a glowing emblem at the southern part of it.

"What...?"

"This is the Pile Driver." Replied the not glowing anymore Otenko. "It's the strongest weapon that ever invented by the Solar Children to fully kill an Immortal. It was blessed by Father Sun and Mother Earth and like the Gun Del Sol, only the Solar Child can use it." He explained.

"Oh." Sol said and kneel to the ground. She examine the Pile Driver by running down her fingers on the coffin mark which is right below her. The Pile Driver seems to react on her touch since it glowed for a second with its white colored light. The light all started from the coffin mark she touched and travel down to the other parts of it like a ripple.

"We better get going." Otenko's voice snapped her back to reality. Sol just nod and finally stood up from her kneeling position. When her fingers left the emblem below her, it stopped glowing and it now waiting for her to use it.

"Right."

 **Part 5**

When they reach the front gates of the castle, something weird catch the attention of the two.

There are no undead anywhere. All they can see is the dusty ground and many giant crates covered with white cloth. There are no weird sounds either. Only the wind breeze and her metal plated boots hitting the ground can be heard and nothing more.

"Its too quiet..." Sol commented, still looking around the area like she was waiting for something to appear. Well, for an abandoned place like this, its pretty impossible that there are no single undead living on it.

"Be alert, Solar Girl." Warned the talking sunflower. "Undeads are not picky when it comes to location."

"I know that mast- WHOA!"she tried to reply but cut when she trip on something. Sol tried to stand up, but it feels like there are someone or something stopping her to do so. Annoyed, she looked behind and gasp.

Her legs were glued to the ground by a sticky spider web. Finally, the sound she was waiting made its entrance. Scratching noise of something sharp being rubbed in the wood welcomed her ears and when she looked at the origin of the sound...

"Oh dear..."

She finally saw an undead.

It was a spider. But not the tiny little spider you can see on old houses or buildings. This black spider in the front of her is as big as a human itself. Its six eyes stared at her like she was nothing but a lunch for it to eat.

Sol hurriedly push herself up the ground using her arms until she was in a kneeling position and start shaking her legs to remove the spider web that glued her to the ground. However, she also notice that the black spider was charging at her direction as fast as it could.

"Come on... Let go already!" She cursed.

The spider was just a few feet away from her when reality finally hit her that it was impossible for her to escape this 'sticky situation'. So instead of trying to break free, she just grab the Gun Del Sol on the gun case clipped on her belt and quickly fired a Solar Shot on the spider's face.

The Sol powered bullet that the Gun Del Sol shoot out was enough to pierce on the spider's body and it didn't stop going until it finally hit one of the giant crates. The spider fall down instantly with green colored blood sipping out from its dead body.

Now that the spider was lying dead beside her, she can now focus on escaping the trap she was in. In less than a minute, she finally escaped and for some reason, the web that catches her turned liquid and evaporate.

'That's weird...' She thought and finally stood up from the ground. But once she took her first step and look in the front of her, she gasped once again.

"I'm starting to believe that bad luck does exist..." She said to herself.

In the front of her, she can see three more black giant spiders crawling out of the old crates. Her senses also told her that they are still more behind her. And it looks like all of the spiders were hungry and think of her as a food. She's nit making any moves yet. Rather, she just grip her Gun Del Sol more tighter and ready to pull its trigger any time now.

Finally, the long staring contest between her and the spiders ended. The first spider charged at her with its claws ready. Using her quick reflexes, Sol quickly grab the hilt of the sword behind her and use it to slash the three legs to the right of the spider. Its green blood painted the dusty ground but even with its three legs separated from its body, its still alive. So, before its body hit the ground, Sol used her Gun Del Sol to fire a Solar Shot directly on its face. Like the other spider, the Solar Shot pierced through its body and bore a hole from its head to its big stomach.

Still after seeing this, the other spider still attack her. The second one shoot out a spider web at her direction but she used the blade of her sword to shield it and fired a Solar Shot on its body. The third, fourth, fifth and sixth spider charged at her direction at the same time, trying to use their giant bodies to slam at her. Sol only stabbed her sword in the ground and point her Gun Del Sol on one of the spiders. However, instead of just clicking the trigger like what she does to fire a Solar Shot, she hold it down making the gun release its infamous Solar Spread. Without letting go of the trigger, she rotate the direction of the gun clockwise, making sure that it will hit all of the spiders before it hit her.

All the spiders fell on the ground with its legs curled on their body like they are wishing to lessen the pain they feel. But after some seconds, they stopped moving.

Sol finally averted her gaze from the dead spider and took her sword that was still stand on the ground.

"Gun Del Sol really ARE strong!" She said in a rather amazed tone and Otenko suddenly appeared behind her.

"Don't tell me you haven't use it yet!?"

"I did. But not on real undead. I thought it was weak since it can't even bore a small hole on the old wooden walls of our old house!"

This reply made Otenko sweat drop. "You use the Gun Del Sol to destroy your old house?"

"My trainer said I can since our old house was already destroyed after the undeadening."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad that you didn't have all the lenses of that gun..."

"Wait! This gun have other lenses except this yellow one!?" She asked, tapping the yellow lens right on the top of the solar gun.

"Yes. 5 more I guess... And I believe one of them have the power to burn woods..."

"...Oh... Now I get it why you said that your glad I didn't have all of them!"

 **Part 6**

Sol opened the old wooded door of the castle slightly and take a small peek. The room was a little dark and the sunlight that was escaping from the glassless window was the only light source in the area. Realizing that there are no undead at guard, she opened the door more widely and enter the room, making sure that she's not forgetting to close it behind. She looked around while walking slowly and carefully, not wanting any noise catch the attention of any enemies. But while she do so, something bothered her again.

"Is this what real castle looks like? Pretty different from the one I read on the countless books in the Library..." She said to herself.

Its not look like it but when she was still young, Sol spend her day reading books in the Library. Well, that only happens when her 'trainer' give her a day off... But at least it happens. The stories she liked the most was something about kingdoms and royals and even the librarian was amazed of her after she borrowed that book more than ten times in three months. But unlike the description of the interior of a castle written in that book, this place is rather... Empty...

No colorful glass window, no red carpets, no curtains, no chandeliers, no suit of armor, as in nothing. Only the moldy brick walls and candle stand full of melted candles can be seen... Oh, and a small table full of more melted candles. Well at least it have candle stands... Still, even the castle of the main bad guy wasn't this empty. She can't even see a single mirror or even a broken mirror inside.

"Well this place is abandoned for countless of years." Otenko replied behind her. "And I believe that they don't understand the word 'decoration'."

"Maybe you were right..." She said before climbing the stairs. But once she reach the top, she quickly hide in the nearest wall.

A ghoul was guarding the door that leads to the next room.

'One Solar Shot should be enough...' She thought and grab the Gun Del Sol once more. Aiming for the ghoul, who haven't notice her yet, she pulled the trigger but something is wrong...

"What?" She whispered in a confused tone.

She pulled it again. And again... And again but nothing's happening. Only the clicking sounds resulted by pulling its trigger can be heard.

"No way!" She said in disbelief, still keeping her voice low so the ghoul wont notice her. She pulled the trigger more and still nothing's happening.

'I RAN OUT OF BATTERY!' Sol mentally shouted and start to panic. Because of this, Otenko curiously appeared beside her and look at the Gun Del Sol on her hands.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a low voice.

"The Gun Del Sol ran out of battery!"

"What!? You can't be serious, right!?"

"Of course I am! If not, I'm not panicking here and shoot that ghoul out of the way!"

"Buku!" The signal was made. Because of Sol's sudden rise of voice, the ghoul suddenly notice them. She looked at the ghoul again and saw that it was walking on the hallway that leads to their location.

"Looks like I don't have any choice..." She said, slowly grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Wait!" Otenko warned her still in a low voice. "Ghouls are undead type! You can't defeat it without the power of the Sun!"

"How am I suppose to do that now that the Gun Del Sol have its battery drained?"

"For now, we should sneak out of this place. Find any ray of sunlight so you can charge your gun back." It was Otenko's advice before he suddenly roled to a ball and disappeared in thin air.

Sol gave out a sigh and finally let go of her sword. She peeked behind the wall, trying to see what she can do to attract the ghoul's attention while she escape. Upon her investigating, something catches her attention.

Two large crates with a big gap in the middle not too far from her.

She was now confused on the fact that this castle had so many crates on it. Both inside and outside. Is this really a castle or a warehouse? But at the same time, she mentally thanked the one who put those crates. Seeing that the ghoul was still a little far from her and those crates, she quickly changes her location from behind the wall to the gap between the two crates. And the fastest way she know to do it is to roll.

Lucky for her, the ghoul haven't noticed her yet. Sol took another glance on the ghoul, who was still looking around for the source of the voice it heard earlier. She flattened against the wall and knock three times.

"Buku!" It was successful. She successfully get the attention of the ghoul.

When she heard this signal, Sol quickly hide right behind the crate so it wont see her. She waited for another signal. A signal that will tell her to stop hiding. She took several deep breath with her sapphire blue eyes closed, like she was preparing to run on a marathon.

"Buku?" Her signal arrived. She quickly left her hiding place and run pass the ghoul who was in the wall that she tapped earlier. As far as she knows, or she read in a certain monster guide in the library, ghouls move very slowly and will only speed up once a loud noise catches their attention. So way before the ghoul can turn around, Sol was already out of the room.

She wipe the sweat on her cheek and put her hands on her knees.

"I don't want to do that again!" She said, still catching her breath. But then, something catches her attention...

Above her... It feels... Hot. Not only that, she can also feel some energy entering her body. It was weak, but she can feel it. And there is only one thing that made her feel this way... This is...

"The Sun!" Sol happily shouted and look up above her. The shadow casted by her headband like helmet protect her eyes from the rays of sunshine above her. She was outside. A corridor in the second floor of the castle... Or warehouse? Whatever it is, she doesn't care anymore if this Fog Castle was really a castle. All that matters to her now is the sun was shining right above her.

Without having a second thought, she rise her right hand in the air, like she was grabbing the sun, while holding the Gun Del Sol in the left. She took another deep breath and yell out...

"TAIYOU!"

Out of nowhere, a burst of wind suddenly circled around her and the rays of sunshine suddenly focuses on right hand. it seems that her whole body also glowed in yellow color for a bit, but its hard to tell because of the strong sunlight .

In less than a minute, the wind and sunrays around her died down. This only means one thing.

"Yep. The battery is full once again!" She said rather cheerfully and walked to the next room.

 **Part 7**

The next room wasn't really that big. Rather, it was just some stairs. Three stairs to be exact. Sol reached the room in the top of those stairs without even breaking a sweat. She stared in the wooden door in the front of her and didn't even move.

Something's not right on her. Beyond this room, it feels like there are darkness enveloping around it. She was like ten feet away from the door but she can still feel the darkness around it. It send chills on her spine and suddenly, she felt nervous.

"This is it." Otenko suddenly appeared behind her. "The Count was just beyond this room." He said again but then, he notice something.

Otenko stared at the Solar Girl and gasp. Her face was actually showing intense fear, her right hand was curled in to fist but it was trembling. He can hear every deep breath she took.

'I see... I guess its normal for her...' He thought to himself. For an eleven years old girl to face the vampire lord,who was, by the way, also killed her father, right on her very first battle, of course she will be nervous or scared.

"Don't worry, Solar Girl." Otenko's voice seems to snapped her back. "You are not alone. The Sun is watching over you. And I know Ringo will be there in your side to."

It doesn't do to much for her. But at least, her hand stop trembling. Using her left hand, she grabbed the part of her crimson scarf and closed her eyes. She was thinking of her long dead father even though she can't even remember what he looks like.

After a minute, she finally calmed down and her terrified face earlier were replaced by a determined smile.

"I'm fine now. Lets go, master Otenko!" And she opened the door without second thought.

Before she can even take a step on the brand new room she just opened, a large group of bats suddenly charged on her direction. Like the spiders i the front gates, they all looked hungry and try to bite her. But before a single bat can even land on her skin, she quickly grabbed her Gun Del Sol and use it to create a Solar Spread. The yellow burst of light from the gun was enough to kill the bats in just one hit.

Feeling that all the bats are dead, she let go of the trigger and put her gun back on the gun case beside her.

"A trap..." Sol said to herself.

"But that's not enough to bring you down, right?"

"Of course not. It will be a shame that after my 4 years of training on using the Gun Del Sol and a sword will be thrown away after little bats suddenly bit me!" She said in annoyance and walk to the center of the room.

There is a coffin on that room and for some reason, it had a chain attached on it.

"Is this..."

"The Count? Yes." Was Otenko's short reply. "He must be asleep so its your chance to defeat him."

Sol just nod at her master's words. But then she realize something. She searched on the pocket of her skirt and smiled awkwardly on the blue card Keep gave to her a while ago.

"Sorry, Elefan... But I think this vampire already got a coffin on his purifying package..."

"Pao..." She can hear Elefan's disappointed cry even though it was inside that blue card.

 **Part 8**

A crow rested on the wood inside the room were Sol and Count's coffin is located. And for some odd reason, this crow doesn't have black feathers like any normal crow. Rather, it was chocolate brown.

It seems like it was eyeing on Sol ever since she enters the castle but she never really notice it. Which is, for it, was a great thing to happen. The crow watched Sol to drag the Counts coffin out of the room and it start to follow her again without her noticing. Much to its surprise, she was strong to actually drag an actual coffin with a vampire way bigger than her, out of the castle in less than 15 minutes.

When she reach the front gates where she fought those spiders earlier, the crow rested on one of the crates.

 **Part 9**

Sol finally reached the place where Otenko summoned the Pile Driver a while ago. As the mark on the middle like to represent, she dragged the coffin to the it.

*CLANG!* *WHEEN!*

The Pile Driver let out a loud noise and it glow for a second. Much to the Solar Girl's surprise, four green machines with mirror like plates suddenly rose up from the four circles on the ground.

"Whoa..." She said in amazement. Otenko appeared behind her and examine the situation.

"This is your first Pile Driver experience so I will explain how this works." He said. "The green machine that you see there is called the Solar Generators. These are the machine that will purify the Immortals. But they are not activated yet."

"So how can I activate it then?"

"Simple. Just shoot them with your Gun Del Sol. The Pile Driver will react once you shoot down the last generator. And when it do, go to the southern emblem and do your Solar Charging. And of course, you need sunlight to start the Pile Driver."

Following Otenko's advice, Sol pulled out her Gun Del Sol once more and shoot the generators one at a time. Every time she shoot a generator, the Pile Driver glow in white color and spread in like a ripple.

*WHEEN, WHEEN, WHEEN*

The Pile Driver give out a loud noise when Sol shoot the last generator. She ran to the now glowing emblem in the south, aim for the sun using her right hand and yell...

"TAIYOU!"

Loud rumbling noise followed her words and the generator roared to life. Each generators shoot out a laser that was now hitting the coffin. The lid suddenly opened and a purple smoke come out from it.

"IT'S HOT!" a very unfamiliar voice shouted out. Sol looked behind and gasped. The purple smoke was actually trying to do something to the generator.

"Solar Girl!" Otenko's voice interrupt. "You can't let all the work to the Pile Driver! The Immortal will try to fight it using ectoplasm and they will shut down all four generators! Your mission is to stop it before they do!"

Her speed wont make it in time when she use her sword. So instead, she just use her gun to fire a Solar Shot at the ectoplasm. The ectoplasm moved away from the previous generator and landed to the next one. Annoyed, Sol quickly ran to it and fire another Solar Shot but this time, she calculate her attack's direction. The Solar Shot hit the ectoplasm so hard that it was pushed so far away. But the area where it land is not on the other generator. Rather it landed back to the coffin itself. Because that part was the most strongest point in the Pile Driver, the ectoplasm dissolved in the thin air way before it can escape again. The same unfamiliar voice roared in pain and the generators stopped shooting out lasers. In a flash of light, they returned down to the ground.

"Great job, Solar Girl!" Otenko appeared again in the front of her. "I congratulate because you just purify the Count."

"I... I did?"

"Yes. You did a very good job Solar Girl... Oh..."

"What's the matter?"

"Erm... Come to think of it, I don't even know your name..."

"Oh, right. It was a rush so I didn't had a time to introduce myself. I'm Sol."

"Sol? So Ringo named you after the father sun?"

"Well, lets say that Sol is-"

"So, you are the daughter of Ringo, eh?" The same unfamiliar voice cut out their conversation. Both Otenko and Sol looked around but saw no one else around them. Thick black clouds suddenly cover the Sun giving out their location a really dark atmosphere. "Do you think I will die that easily, Solana?" This sentence made Sol's eyes widen.

In all people of San Miguel, only four person know that name. She don't want to hear that name on someone that she doesn't even know but for some reason, this unfamiliar voice knew it.

"How... Just who are you!?"

"If you wanted to know who I am then give the mansion in the north a visit. I'll be waiting for you there... And so thus Mani... Mwuhahahaha!" The strange voice start to fade as well as the dark clouds that was covering the sun.

"Solana? Who-"

"Me." She answered Otenko way before he can even finish his question. "My full name is Solana. Sol is just my nickname. But that didn't matter right now. He said that he had Mani. We better hurry to the mansion in the north before something happens to her."

"Right."

And without having a second thought, Sol and Otenko quickly leaved the Fog Castle.


	2. - Bloodrust Mansion -

Chapter 2

Bloodrust Mansion

 **Part 1**

The same brown colored crow flew up in the sky. And like before, it was still watching the blonde haired girl and her talking sunflower partner.

It landed for a second on a tree branch, and finally start to rest its wings. Even for a bird, it still tiring to fly above the sky for countless of hours just to follow a girl running as fast as she can. Especially, if its a very hot midday.

After its little rest on the tree, it look for its target once more. However, when it do so, it realized that the blonde haired girl was gone. If she's gone for more than five minutes, there is no way for it to learn where she is unless it goes back up to the sky and see the whole Istrakan from above. And that will eat all of its energy.

So instead, the crow just jumped from the tree branch to the ground. But something weird happaned. The crow's body glowed in crimson color and when it hit the ground, it suddenly transformed into a wolf.

Like its crow form, the wolf also had a chocolate brown fur and a crimson red eyes. The only thing that makes this wolf different from others is it wears a tan colored cape on its back and some sort of headband like helmet on its forehead. Using its very sensitive nose, the wolf sniffed the ground, trying to find the scent of the blonde haired girl.

When a very familiar scent finally enter its nose, it ran deep inside the forest as fast as it can.

 **Part 2**

The Solar Girl breath out a large amount of air.

Sweat was falling down from her cheek to the Crimson Scarf tied on her neck. Leaning on one of the large yet leafless tree next to her, she finally let her legs be weak and fall flat on the dusty ground. On her left hand, she holds her Gun Del Sol, which looks like it ran out of battery once again.

"I... I really don't want to do that again..." She said between her deep breathing.

Just what on earth happened to her?

Well, to tell the story, she suddenly trapped inside the forest together with 5 creatures that looks like a ball of clay that Otenko called 'Golems'. Since she can't find the exit to the forest, she have no choice than to fight all of them. However, right after she defeat the third golem using the Gun Del Sol's solar spread, it suddenly ran out of battery once again and since that the large trees cover the sunlight, she cant charge it inside. She also tried to fight them using her sword but for some odd reason, her sword 'slipped' out from her hands, leaving her to her last resort:

Run for the sake of her safely from two golems who was rolling on her direction as fast as a motorcycle.

Luckily, the two golems ran over each other, squeezing each other until they explode in tiny burst of clay. And that leads to our now exhaust Solar Girl.

"Sol are you okay?" Otenko asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"...I think I ran as fast as a cheetah... But rather than exhaustion, I'm fine..." She replied, forcing herself to give a grin at her sunflower partner. She keep on taking deep breath until she finally calmed down. Still sitting on the ground, Solana rises her right hand above her head, making sure that the sunlight will hit it.

"Taiyou..." She said but not like before, she doesn't shout it out. Her throat was too dry to shout out anything even that one word. Still, it looks like the sun heard her voice since the ray of sunshine centered at her like it was entering her body.

As the light stop centering on her, Sol force herself to stand up and look on the northern part of the forest.

It was a giant mansion. The gates were open, which only means one thing for her.

"Were here..." She said, glaring at the open metal gate right in the front of her. "Lets go, Master Otenko!" Without caring how tired she is, Sol still ran inside the giant mansion.

 **Part 3**

The brown wolf stopped on his tracks when it see Sol enter the mansion.

Thinking that it doesn't have any business with the person or Immortal inside that giant mansion, the brown wolf just sat in the ground and start to remove the dirt on its paws. But not like any type of wolf that will lick its paws, the brown colored wolf rub both of its front paws together to remove the dirt.

Until something stopped it.

"Tell this message to him..." A voice suddenly spoke up. It was a voice of a woman. However, there is no one near the wolf's location. Its like the woman was speaking inside its head and no one else can hear it.

After the woman's voice inside the wolf's head finished giving orders, the wolf only responded with a simple nod. It jumped as high as it can before glowing in crimson color once more and transforming back to a crow.

The crow flew inside the mansion. But unlike before, it does not come inside to watch the blonde haired vampire hunter and her sunflower partner...

 **Part 4**

\- Bloodrust Mansion -

\- May 16, 2:15 PM -

\- Time before sunset: 3 hours and 45 minutes -

Sol and Otenko reached the front gate of the Bloodlust Mansion. And like the mansion itself, the front gate of it is too big. As big as a two basketball court joined together. Seeing that the front gates are big enough, Otenko nod at himself.

"Alright. Sol, this is where I will summon the Pile Dri-... Sol?" He cut out his sentence when he finally notice that the Solar Girl wasn't there beside him. Looking around the area and finally notice Sol not too far from him.

She was there near the fountain, drinking the water on it. She's not wearing her Crimson Scarf and her helmet instead, she just let it lay on the ground for a minute. Sol rises her head up fast and gasp for air, letting the excess water fall from her cheeks back to the pool of water. Noticing that Otenko was looking at her, she give out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, master... I can't hold myself on drinking that water after a long run..."

"Its okay. I understand." Otenko replied shortly. Sol walked closer to him, still trying to tie her Crimson Scarf from behind.

"I wonder who was the owner of that voice..." Sol started.

"It was the Count."

"Him? But I thought we purified him."

"Yes. We did but it looks like a part of him escaped out while were doing so. One small part of him is enough for him to recover."

"I see. So all we have to do is purify him again, right?" She said in a rather determined tone of voice. "I know this will not be as easy as earlier but we have to do it in order to save Mani... Master Otenko, please summon the Pile Driver here. I think this is the only place in this mansion where we can fit in the Pile Driver."

"Understood. TAIYOU!" The earth start to shake violently once again. But unlike earlier, Sol was prepared for it and she didn't panic this time. As the white light died down and the earth stops shaking, the same glowing mark appeared in the bottom of her foot.

Sol smiled in the Pile Driver before entering the front door of the mansion.

 **Part 5**

The place is dark. Darker than a blackout. She can't see anything even her own body. There are no windows and any kind of switch to turn any source of light. Still, even deep in to the darkness, Sol continued on walking, trying to find her way out. She took every step very slowly and she's using her hands as her guide so she wont bump in any wall.

It took Sol almost 10 minutes to find the door that lead to the next room. An lucky for her, she don't bump in any wall or fall in the high stairs. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was...

"A garden?" Sol whispered to herself with a hint of confusion on her face.

Its pretty normal to find a garden in the middle of a giant mansion but a garden THIS beautiful in the middle of a giant mansion occupied by an Immortal and undead is not normal. The walls are filled with plants looking so healthy with its green color. Most of them were filled with flowers in all possible colors. Blue, red, pink, white, name it and its there.

"I never thought Count have this garden inside his lair..." She whispered again to herself. Sol continue on walking, like always, alert to any undead she may encounter. But on the same time, she was enjoying the beautiful background she walk to right now. She find it weird that the garden have one of a kind road... Like it was something spiral. She ignored it for a while and advanced to the next room which lead to a...

"Switch?" This time, it was Otenko who said that word.

The next room have 4 switch on it with the label 1 up to 4. Right in the middle of the switches, there is a wooden door that probably lead to the next room.

"I got no idea what this switches does but I think we should ignore it. We still have someone to save." Sol said. Without having a second thought, Sol entered the wooden door but something made her stop...

She's on a garden again.

"What?"

Sol looked around the garden and noticed that it was the same garden she was walking on a few seconds ago. The same arrangements of the flowers, the same color of petals in every direction and the same spiral road that she walked on.

"Wait! Sol!" Otenko break the silence between them. "The road on this garden... Does it represent a number?"

"Now come to think of it..." She wondered and start to made her way to the next room that was filled with switch. But this time, instead of focusing on the flowers and being alert for undeads, she focus more on the shape of the road. Every step she took, she was examining the shape of it of the road and memorizing it at the same time. Until she reach the front of the door, she already solved the puzzle.

"I think I get it..."

Sol quickly dashed to the room full of switch. This time, she didn't ignore the four switches in the front of the wooden door. She already guessed the puzzle of this room. The road out of the garden in the front represented a number. And based on her examination, that number represent the number eight. Since the number in those switches are only up to four, she pressed numbers four, three and one before entering the wooden door once more.

 **Part 6**

The same wooden door she enters did not lead her to the same garden once again.

But rather to a room with floor switches with more numbers on it. The number in the tiles were arranged the same manner as a clock but without any hands on it. There are no other way out of the room except the path in the east that leads a way to a certain room.

The room on the east doesn't lead to any other part of the castle. But Sol still ran there as fast as she can because of one obvious reason. Books. The next room were filled with hundreds of books. Even if you stand to the entrance of that same room, you can notice the bookshelves holding all those books. And knowing Sol... Well, lets say that she was a big fan of books...

Once she entered the little library of the mansion, the first thing she does is grab the very first book on the bookshelf near the entrance and flipped through its pages. She doesn't really care about the title of that book, or what kind of book is it.

"Sol..." Otenko called her. "This is not really the time to read books..."

"I know. But please, just 5 minutes? You see, you can never find this book in the library back in San Miguel." It was her reply, looking at the messenger of the sun like a child begging for a father's permission to leave the house when she was grounded. Otenko only sigh at this and let out a simple

"Fine then" as a reply.

Sol, obviously, was very happy. She thanked him for letting her read the book on her hands before continuing her reading. When she flipped the next page, a small sheet of paper dropped to the ground. She took it and read it silently. But for some reason, its contents made her frown.

"What is this? The Count's schedule?" She asked herself with a very irritated tone of voice.

"Looks like it. But why did the Count put his schedule on this kind of place?"

"Wait... I think this is some sort of clue to the next room."

"You mean the tiles with numbers at it in the last room?"

"Exactly! Come on!"

And so, Sol and Otenko leaved the mini library inside the mansion with the piece of paper on her hand.

 **Part 7**

Sol took a deep breath and stand on the middle of the tiles which was arranged like the number on the clock.

"Okay then. So let see what he will do first in the morning..."

'Woke on the seventh strike of the bell,' was written on it. She don't have any idea what on earth that means until the a bell rang. She look at the direction of the sound and see an actual clock with its hand pointing at 3:00 PM.

'So every hour that clocks rings... I got it!' She thought and quickly stepped on the number seven in the tiles. The tiles glowed in yellow color and it doesn't fade. Its like waiting for her to step on other numbers.

Looking at the paper once more, she continue to read silently.

'Had a relaxing dinner and left the house two hours later.' Was written on it. Without having a second thought, she counted up from seven before stepping on another tile with the number nine on it.

'Took an hour-long stroll to the library and read a few books.'

"Huh... So he DOES read those books!" Sol commented while walking to the next tile right beside the number nine. Like the other two, it glowed in to yellow color.

'The new day came - ate a snack an hour later.' She obviously got confused with that. At first she thought it was twelve so she stepped on the tile with number twelve on it.

And boy, she was wrong. A loud beeping sound welcomed her ears and all the glowing tiles suddenly lost its light. Annoyed, she stepped again on the numbers seven, nine and ten then instead of twelve, she stepped on the tile with number one on it.

'Played with the pigeons for two hours in the park.'

"HUH!?" was her automatic reply when she read that part. She can't really imagine the most feared vampire in the whole world playing with the pigeons. Removing that thoughts on her head, she walked to the tile with the number three on it and continue on reading.

'Returned, cleaned for two hours.' And she walk to number six.

'Broke my fast with blood for three hours,'

"That was a really long time to eat breakfast..." She said while walking to number eight. All the numbers that she stepped shine in yellow color before a staircase appeared on the middle of the room. She was confused at first, thinking that the paper still have something written to it.

'Then, at last, to coffin.'

"It was only an ending message. Ah well." Sol said but before she go down the stairs, she made sure that she returned the piece of paper back to the book she read earlier.

 **Part 8**

The brown crow entered one of the window on the top of the mansion. It rested itself on a candle stand before a middle aged man turn at it.

His pure crimson colored eyes stared at the crow before he let out a smile wide enough to show his fangs.

"What brings you here?"

Before answering, the crow spread its wings and flew to the center of the room. It glowed in crimson red color before dropping down to the ground. It transformed. But this time, its not in the form of a wolf. Rather, in a form of a young 14 years old boy. He had a chocolate brown hair and crimson red eyes wearing a tan colored jacket, a long cape that reaches his ankles, the same headband like helmet like what Sol wears and a pair of red metal plated shoes. The bite mark on his neck and the fangs that was sticking out from his mouth is enough to tell that he was a vampire. But unlike other vampires, his skin is pale rather that bluish.

"I just want you to hear the news. And also, I'm looking after someone." Was his short reply before sitting in the stairs.

"What is it then."

"The Queen is not happy with your actions." He said before standing up. He walked around the room in a very slow pace while staring at the window. "Inviting a vampire hunter in your lair wasn't really a very smart move, Count. I'm very disappointed... I thought the Immortal who was called 'Vampire Lord' is much more smarter than I am. But I think I can surpass you in a snap."

"She's just an eleven years old girl. What else she can do?"

"She is the last Solar Child. Her actions can surprise anyone. And when we Immortals get caught by her surprising actions, she will teach us what the word 'death' simply means."

"Don't worry about that. I will teach her first before she teaches us."

"Alright. But a word of advice, Count." The young vampire said before he finally faced Count. "Let the Solar Girl free Gaia's Son and we wont help you anymore. The Queen said that to me by herself."

And with that said, the boy transformed back to a crow before he flew into the window. Count me only stare at him leaving the mansion and took a glance on the unconscious boy right beside him.

"I wont fail. I will kill Ringo's daughter. And when I do, I will take your position as the Queen's right hand."

 **Part 9**

Sol was just behind the door where the Count was located. She can hear the scratches of conversation that he was having right now with an unknown person.

"The Queen ... ... ... your actions. ... ... a vampire hunter ... ... ... very smart move ... ... ... called 'Vampire Lord' ... ... ... surpass you... ... ..." Is what she heard from a voice of that unknown person.

"I think they are talking about me..." The Solar Girl commented while staring at the door right in the front of her.

"No one knows. But proceed with caution, Sol. May the Sun be with you."

As the conversation died down, Sol took a deep breath and opened the door. Climbing the little stairs that leads to the stage, she finally faced the Count. Count only stare at her with a wide smile on his face like Sol was just a little bug for him to squash.

"I've been waiting for you, Solar Girl Solana."

"Don't call me using that name. We're not friends. Now where's Mani?"

"So you came here for her after all. But I'm afraid that her location changes just an hour ago. But don't worry, you didn't come here for nothing. After all, there are still 'someone' you need to save." H said and move a little to the left.

Sol gasped on what she saw behind him. It was a boy. He had a dark brown hair wearing a bandana and black long sleeved shirt under a blue jacket. He was all tied up on the chair he was sitting and appears to be asleep.

"Don't bring innocent people around here, Count!" She said in anger and pointed her Gun Del Sol at him. "This is between me and the Immortals alone! If you want to kill me then do it without dragging any innocent people!"

"Calm down, Solana. He's not involved with our fight. Lets say that he was needed for other things. And while I keep him out of the way, why don't you play with my little friends here?" And with that said, a strange marks appeared on the ground.

All the marks glowed in crimson color and out of nowhere, the same giant spiders from before appeared. This time, its not only black. There are also green colored spiders. Seeing this, Sol's eyes widen. She quickly fired some Solar Shots on the spiders while dodging their claws and the spider web they are shooting. Being caught by one of that webs will be dangerous for her since that there are also green ones.

Unknowingly to her, one of the green spiders behind shoot out a green liquid on her direction instead of a web. Because she was busy on dealing with other spiders, she didn't notice it.

"ARGH!" Sol shouted in pain as the green liquid hit her from behind. Even with the sword case behind her and the leather armor that protect her body, she can still feel the heat of that strange liquid that the green spider shoot out at her. She rolled on the floor, wishing that somehow, it will lessen the pain on her back before shooting the final spider with another Solar Shot from the Gun Del Sol.

"What is this? Down to the ground already?" The Count said while laughing at her. "Anyways, how does it feel to bath in venom?"

"Oh, I'll tell ya how it feels." Was her reply before forcing herself to stand. She switched the Gun Del Sol from right to left, and finally, pull out the sword on her back.

"You're not the only one who uses sword here, kid."

The Count spread his arms. And out of nowhere, four floating swords appeared and circled him. One of the sword stopped moving and flew directly at her. She managed to dodge this by stabbing her sword to the ground and used her right hand to do the infamous cartwheel move. Before her feet landed back to the ground, she fired a Solar Shot at the Count's direction. However, he block this by using his remaining three sword as a shield.

"Darn it!" She cursed as she sat in the ground while pulling her sword back up.

'That swords was on the way! I better find a way to remove them!' She thought but during that thought, another sword charged at her. Due to her surprise, she swing her sword enough to block the incoming attack. But the next thing that happened surprise her. Instead of falling to the ground, the sword spun so fast until it hit the Count on the chest.

'I can... Do that?' She asked herself and look at her sword in disbelief. In less than a minute, that clueless face turned to a smile of confidence. 'Man, I better thank Smith again for this!'

"Why you... How could you do that to me!?"

"Sorry." Sol said as she slowly stood up from her seat. "But when I surprised an enemy, it also surprises me."

* * *

A/N: The last time I played Boktai, the number on the garden was 8 so I used 8...

So, how was it? if you're confused on what's happening, then just leave a review or PM me.

Like always, the next chapter will be uploaded next week.


	3. - Light meets its Shadow -

Chapter 3

Light meets its Shadow

The Count glared at the Solar Girl with his crimson red eyes. For the first time in nine long years, someone actually wounded him with an ordinary weapon. And the worst of all, that wounds were caused by an eleven years old girl who is the daughter of his lifelong rival.

Everything about this girl... It irritates him. The way her sapphire blue eyes stare at him, the she stand there preparing for his next move, the way she curved those lips... Everything that he can see about her made his blood boil. And when someone made him rage like this, he always do the same thing...

Kill them.

Spreading his arms as wide as he could, blood colored smoke appeared right below Sol's feet. Sol, of course was confused to this at first. But for some odd reason, her mind told her to step back. Following the orders of her mind, she jumped from behind, creating a two feet distance between her and the crimson smoke. The smoke suddenly fade and a spike made out of rocks appeared from her previous location. The spike sink back to the ground after a second.

Her eyes widen as she realize that the crimson smoke was following her. Ignoring her enemy for a while, she start to run as fast as she can dodging the spikes that tried to kill her from below. But that's not all of it. While she was running, she saw something in the corner of her eyes. It was once of the Count's swords, flying on her direction. Learning from her sudden actions earlier, she counter the sword by swinging her own sword at it without even stopping to run. Like before, the sword flew back on the Count's chest.

He's getting more angrier and angrier when Sol made his own sword stab on his body. He spread his arms once again and the spikes stopped. Sol stopped running for a bit and wonder why did he stop his attack. She turned around and finally realize why. The Count, and his remaining two swords were charging on her direction. Seeing that the two swords are more faster than him, she used her own sword to swing them out of the way before throwing her own at his direction and doing that cartwheel move again to dodge. His two swords stabbed on both of his arms while her sword stabbed on his stomach.

'Huh... I think I understand why they are called Immortals...' She thought and stared at the Count.

Right now, there are actually five swords stabbed on his body. Two to the chest, one in both arms and one on his stomach. However, even in this condition, he was still breathing and moving like nothing happened.

She stared at the Gun Del Sol, her final weapon, which was resting on her left hand.

'Looks like this is the only weapon that can beat him... But I wonder... Can I power up this swords with Solar Spread?'

Without any signal, the Count charged at her once again. But unlike the last time, he actually got her. Sol gasped on the sudden action and felt that in a snap, she can turn to a vampire snack.

Thankfully, her left hand can freely move, before the Counts fangs touch her neck, she pointed the solar gun on the Count's chest. She find it kind of hard because of those swords but when she do, she quickly hold the trigger creating a close up Solar Spread.

"ARGH!" the Count shouted as loud as he can. Because of the burning feeling of the Solar Spread, he let go of the Solar Girl and kneel into the ground. His body start to release black smoke over it and burn marks appeared everywhere. She didn't stop firing the Solar Spread. And it looks like that the only thing that can stop her is when the battery run dry.

"Well... It maybe too much but bathing in venom feels a lot like that." Sol said rather playfully. Noticing that some part of the Count's body start to turn to ashes, she pull out the blue card on her pocket and held it above her head without stopping her attack.

"Elefan!" She shouted and the whole room was covered with white light.

As the light disappeared, only the five swords that was stabbed on the Count's body earlier where left to the ground.

 **Part 2**

The Count's body were sealed inside the Living Coffin, Elefan. And now, Elefan was currently waiting for her to drag it to the Pile Driver. But before she do so, she grabbed her sword from the ground and walked closer to the young boy sitting unconscious on the chair.

Using her sword, Sol cut the rope that tied him, letting him free from his small prison. Because of the force, he finally opened his emerald green eyes and stare at the Solar Girl.

"Huh? What... Who are you...?"

"I'm Solana. Most people call me the Solar Girl. But you can call me Sol if you want to. The Count had you as a hostage. But now you're free. Tell me, are you hurt?"

"Ahh... Oh yeah... I remember now. Thanks for saving me, Master Sol."

She was taken aback by that. "Master Sol?"

"Well, you saved me from the Vampire Lord, so you earn my respect. I'm Gaea's Son, Lito."

"Wait." Otenko cut out and appeared beside the Solar Girl. "You are Gaea's Son?"

"Oh, Master Otenko, messenger of the sun! I'm pleased to met you. Yes, I am Gaea's Son. Most of the people address me like that."

"Umm... Mind if I ask but what is the meaning of the title 'Gaea's Son'?" Sol, who was the only one in the group who can't relate on their conversation, finally asked.

"Gaea's Children is a title given to someone who has the power to grow and protect the Solar Tree, the shrine of all lives." Explained Otenko. "If you, a Solar Child, are in charge on killing Immortals, Gaea's Children, on the other hand, are in charge to protect the earth that you save."

"I see... But I still wonder what the Count wanted for him to kidnap you..."

"That's the question I don't know how to answer."

"Anyway, speaking of the Count, Sol, we better drag this coffin to the Pile Driver. Purify him in the light of the Sun and maybe we can ask him where Mani is."

"Understood."

As the three of them finish their conversation, Sol walked back to Elefan's location and grabbed the end of its long chain. The living coffin prepared itself for a long walking distance but before the Solar Girl took a step, something stopped her.

"Argh..." She felt something so painful inside her body. She closed her left eyes and put a hand on her head.

"Master Sol!" Lito hurriedly walk to Sol's direction and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? What's happening."

"Don't worry... I'm fine... The battle made me tired, that's all..." She replied, forcing herself to smile.

"If that so, I'll accompany you. It will he bad if undead saw you in that state."

"Thanks..."

'This is bad...'

 **Part 3**

The coffin was really heavy if you ask, though. But since Elefan was a living coffin, he made his best to lessen the weight that Sol was dragging by walking on its own. All these time, Sol's mind were focused more to the sharp pain she felt everytime she move or the very painful headache she felt every now and then rather than finding the exit. Still, even in that condition, Sol managed to drag the coffin back to the front gates of the mansion without making Lito or Otenko notice her current condition.

"Where here, Sol." Otenko's voice snapped her back to reality. She lift up her head and saw Otenko right in the front of her and Lito moving to the fountain nearby. "If you are still tired, we can postpone the Battle Drive and continue tomorrow morning. After all, the Sun will set in another 40 minu-."

"No..." She cut his sentence. "I can still keep on. If we do it tomorrow, someone might come to free him up."

"Alright. If you say so. But don't push yourself too hard, Sol. No one can replace you yet."

Actually, Sol didn't follow Otenko's advice. Even with a worn out and painful body, she still drag Elefan to the center of the Pile Driver. Like the Pile Driver in the Fog Castle, four green colored generators appeared in the four corners of the Pile Driver. She pull out the Gun Del Sol and shoot all generators without even leaving her current spot.

*WHEEN, WHEEN, WHEEN...*

The Pile Driver let out its usual warning. Moving to the glowing emblem below the field, she rise raised her right hand in the sky.

"TAIYOU!" she yell out as loud as she can before taking deep breath.

The four generators shoot out a laser like beam of sunlight at the living coffin. Because of the force, the lid flew off, exposing its content to the large beam of sunlight.

"IT'S HOT!" The Count's voice echoed around the whole place. Sol just turn around to face the coffin and watch the Count burn and at the same, she was waiting for him to make his first move on shutting down the generators. However, before he do so, the same crimson smoke appeared below her foot.

Sol quickly realize this and jumped out of the way before the sharp rocks appeared. The crimson smoke keep following her and she don't have anything to do than to run for it. However when she do so, a strange sound catches her attention.

*Wheen...*

The first generator shut down. Sol looked at the source of the attack and saw an ectoplasm was starting to shut down the next generator.

She fired a Solar Shot at the ectoplasm... But for the first time, she missed. And because of that simple mistake, the second generator shut down.

'Darn it!' She cursed inside her head. 'Why in all times, it has to be right now!? My vision... Its getting blurry! If this continue on, I may lose my consciousness right here and now!' She continue to shout inside her head.

She's not an idiot so she can realize everything. Every step she took, it feels that she's slowing down. Everytime she move her body, she can feel like she's losing strength to carry her own weight. Every seconds that pass, she notice that her vision start to fade. But still she continue on running, trying to outrun the spikes that was trying to kill her. Running while trying to chase after the ectoplasm.

And with her last piece of strength, she pointed the Gun Del Sol again at the ectoplasm's location, firing another Solar Shot. This time, it hits and its enough to push it back to its coffin. Sol knew that this Battle Drive wont end this easily since two generators have been shut down. So she continue to run back to the same emblem and rise her right hand once more.

"TAIYOU!" she yelled once again and a strong ray of sunshine centered at the Pile Driver itself. Because all of the generators are powered by sunlight, the two remaining generators shoot out the most powerful laser it ever let out. A laser enough to burn the Count's ectoplasm.

"NO! I've been Pile Drivered... TWICE THIS DAY!?" the Count's voice echoed once more, making Sol and Otenko look at the coffin.

"Tell me! Where is Mani!?" Sol asked, still in a weak state.

"If you wanted to know that bad, then head to the floating city on the north. You will find your answer there... And maybe more than you can expect. Mwahahaha!" It was his final words before his ectoplasm dissolved in the thin air.

All generators went back to the ground and Elefan revert back to its card form. However, Sol didn't even pick it for some reason. She just stood there, motionless like a statue.

"That was cool! So this is what the Pile Driver can do!" Lito, who was watching all the time, said in amazement and walked near the Solar Girl. "Hey, Master So-"

He didn't even had a chance to finish his sentence. A sound of a falling body made him stop. He looked at the direction of the sound and saw the Solar Girl lying and breathing heavily.

"MASTER SOL!" Lito hurriedly walk near her and tried to put her head on his lap. But once he touches her cheek, he quickly withdraw his hands. Her face felt so hot like he just touch the generator of an overheating refrigerator. "Master Sol, you got a fever!?"

"No way!" Otenko said while picking up the blue card on the center of the Pile Driver. "She arrived here in Istrakan perfectly fine just 7 hours ago!"

"Then how did she... ! Wait! I think I know! Did she face any green colored spider and she was hit by some kind of green liquid, stuff like that?"

"Well, yes. Earlier with the Count."

"Then this must be poison! Good thing I got an antidote in my bag. But this is not the right place to cure her."

"Then where?"

"I can sense a Solar Tree not too far from here. That's the most safest place I know to bring her." Lito explained before he carry the unconscious Solar Girl on his back and dashed to the location of the Solar Tree.

 **Part 4**

Far above the sky in Istrakan, there is a giant floating village close to the sun. It was a normal village back then, where everyone allied with the Sun lives. However, today, that village is abandoned and only undead and Immortals live there. Most of its parts are destroyed but for some odd reason, this village still float in the sky like it usually do.

Inside the room located at the most highest point of the floating village, the young vampire from before look in the sky while sitting on the glassless window.

"As expected..."

"What is it?" Asked the girl behind him. She had a short black hair with a rather emotionless face, wearing a simple blue dress that reach below her knees.

"The Count was defeated." The vampire boy answered. "What an stubborn vampire. I already give him a warning and now this? Its okay if he died. But the Solar Girl freed Gaea's Son."

"The Queen wont like that."

"She's probably mad again. And I don't want to visit the castle when she's mad. It'll be too noisy."

"So, what's your next plan then?" The girl asked making the young vampire boy look at the setting sun once more.

"I'll give the Solar Girl a little visit. But maybe I'll do it when the sun completely sets."

 **Part 5**

The sun rise slowly through the mountains of Istrakan. It was the sign that a new day has come once again. Sensing the warm sunlight that shone on her forehead, the Solar Girl finally opened her eyes from her sleep.

"Huh?"

She looked around, trying to recognize the current place she was in. There are lots of plants around her and a giant tree with some small amount of leaves on every branch.

'This doesn't look like the Bloodrust Mansion...'

Unable to recognize her current location, Sol slowly sit up from her lying position while wondering how she ends up here in this unknown place. Soon, that thoughts escaped once a something wet dropped down from her forehead to her lap. Or should I say, the blanket on her lap. It was a piece of cloth. A thing that remind her that she was not the only person here.

'Oh yeah… that reminds me…'

"You're okay?" A voice snapped her back to reality. It was Lito, Carrying apples on both hands.

"Yeah… pretty much. Anyway, Lito, where are we?"

"We are next to the Solar Tree. Not too far from the Bloodrust Mansion. Good thing this place had a river nearby."

"Solar Tree?" she asked and finally stood up from the ground. She walked closer to the giant tree right in the middle of the area and put a hand on its bark.

"Yeah. It's the shrine of all life. It has the power to drive the undead away. But on sadly, on this state, The Solar Tree is weak to drive the undead away from Istrakan."

"Is that the reason why there so many undead here?"

"Probably." He answers before throwing one apple at her direction. Sol catches it using only one hand and took a bite. "That's why I'm here. As Gaea's Son, my mission is to protect all Solar Trees planted all over the world."

"I see…"

"I guess I'll be staying her until the Solar Tree fully recovered. What about you Master Sol?"

This question made Sol think. She just stared at the bite mark of the red apple on her hand with a serious face, recalling what happened back there in the Bloodrust Mansion. She already killed the Count… she already avenged her father. Why does it feel so.. empty? Sure she was happy, but for some odd reason, she felt like there is still something missing. Like something deep inside her want to tell her to keep going.

But where? She doesn't remember where is that path that she made. It felt like the poison from yesterday turned off the light that she made for that road. . . like she just stood there in the end of an unknown road with nothing more but darkness painted all over the background. . . until Count's final words finally made her snap.

"I will continue on." Was her short reply. "I will go find Mani. I won't stop until I saw her right in the front of my eyes."

Lito only smiled at those words. He don't know why, but for some reason, those words made him do so.

"Alright. If that's what you want to do. Oh and here!" he said and give a small piece of leaf to her. Sol only took it and stared at the green leaf on her hands.

"What's this?"

"It's one of the few leaves that the Solar Tree had right now. If you raise it in the air, that leaf will bring you back here on its tree. Use that if you wanted to visit me- err, I mean the Solar Tree!"

"Okay. I'll remember that."

 **Part 6**

It's been ten minutes since Sol leaved the Solar Tree. She and Otenko were calmly walking on the road that will lead them to the floating city that Count mentioned yesterday.

"Hey, Master Otenko."Sol break the silence between them. "What is that floating city that Count was talking about?"

"That? It was the city created by the Solar Children long time ago. They call it the 'Sol City'. But I believe that the Sol City was abandoned now, considering you, the last Solar Child, was right here."

"Sol City, huh?" she wondered. "I wonder why almost everything had the same name as me."

"Well, I don't really understand why Ringo give you a name so close to Father Sun."

Sol was about to reply to that. But suddenly, their conversation was cut, not by a word, but by a crimson colored sonic wave about to charge at their direction. Both Sol and Otenko dodge this. Grabbing the Gun Del Sol from the gun case clipped on her belt, the Solar Girl pointed it at the direction where the attack come from. She thought it has to be an undead but when she took a closer look at the attacker, she was wrong.

It was the young vampire boy that talked with the Count before they fought. A strange looking sword that was glowing in crimson red color rested on his right hand, signaling that he is the one who made that attack earlier.

"So you defeated the Count. Impressive, Solar Girl."

"Who are you!?" Sol asked, without even putting her gun down.

"My name is Black of the West."

"Black of the West? You are the Vampire Prince!?"

"I see. Looks like you made a little research after all. However, I'm not a foe or a friend for now, at least."

"What do you want then?"

"I just come here to tell you something." Black said as his crimson red eyes darted at her. "You killed the Count. You already avenged your father. Now I will advise you to stop moving forward and ruining our plans."

"No!" Sol shouted and glare at him. "I won't stop until I haven't seen Mani or my brother!"

"If that's the case, I will give you one more chance to change your mind." Black said and rise his sword again. The red glass like part of the sword that was located between the hilt and the blade glowed in crimson color. He swing it downward as fast as he can and the same crimson sonic wave traveled beside him. The sonic wave cut the large rock beside Black and keep on going until it cut the river and only stop when it hit the third tree in the forest next to it. Sol's eyes widen when she saw the huge damage caused by the simple swing of Black's sword. It was far stronger than any of the Count's attacks. But how come this boy was only a prince while Count was the lord? She couldn't understand. . . but she have to be careful. "I won't fight you today."

"Huh?" this made Sol drop her gun.

"Like I said, I'm not a friend or a foe. I just come her to give you a simple warning. However, if you keep on going, you will face that attack head on. And maybe much more stronger than that one. The choices are yours, Solar Girl. Pick wisely because you may lose your life with this." And with that said, Black transformed to a crow and flew out of the way, leaving Sol and Otenko behind.

"Well?" Otenko break the silence between them.

"We'll continue on. If I have to face him just to save Mani and my brother, then I will do it!"

And with the decision was made, Sol and Otenko continue their way to the floating village in the north.


	4. - Firetop Mountain -

Chapter 4

Firetop Mountain

Part 1

It's been a couple of days since Black and Sol met on the road near the Solar Tree's location. Ever since that meeting, the Messenger of the Sun didn't notice or even see the sign of the brown crow that keep following them. They are all alone on their road to Sol City.

Sol have been traveling for a couple of days now, but there is no sign that she will stop soon. The only time where she actually stop walking is when the sun completely sets. Eating only the fruits and nuts that she found in the numerous forest, caves, and old and abandoned houses, she keep on walking on while praying that she made it in time to save this woman named Mani.

At last, after numerous days, she finally reached a mountain that will lead her to the other side of Istrakan. But something is wrong... Two floating giant cube was blocking the way. One of them is color red and floating on the top of the red, there is a blue colored cube. Some unfamiliar symbols were craved on it hinting that these two are not just ordinary cubes.

"What is this?" Asked the Solar Girl while staring at the floating cubes.

"This must be the Dark Seal."

"Dark Seal?"

"Yes. Its blocking the way to keep everyone out and its getting their energy on Immortals. But you can remove them if you defeat the Immortals who was powering it."

"Maybe I should try charging at it first." She said.

Hearing this, Otenko tried to stop her but before he does, Sol already ran pass him holding her sword with both of her hands. She tried to stab her sword to the red colored cube but when the tip made contact on it, the cube glow with red color. The next thing she know is she was sent flying by an unknown yet powerful force.

"SOL!" Otenko shouted and stared at the direction of the Solar Girl. Before she could even hit the ground, Sol used her right hand to grab the ground itself and slowed her landing pace.

"That was powerful..." Was her only comment after she stood up. There are no scratch on the cube even though the tip of her sword made contact with it. It continue floating there in the middle of the way without even a care on the world.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little scratch on the hand because of my landing. That's all." Sol replied with a grin. She looked at her right palm and stared at her wounds. It was actually a simple scratch but even so, it was bleeding a little giving her the sign that she can't ignore this even if its small.

'It will be a pain to use my sword now... I have no problems on using the Gun Del Sol with my left hand but using my sword with my left is a different story...' She thought and let out a sigh. Suddenly, she felt something. It seems that her Lunar Child blood she inherited from her mother want her to look up. Following what her insides was telling, Sol looked up in the sky and a smile formed on her face.

There on the sky, there are five glowing green orbs with wings flying around the red cube. It was Lunar Bugs. According to her adopted father, Lunar Bugs can only be summoned by the Lunar Children during full moon. And it seems that she actually summoned five of them while attacking the cube. But...

"How? It's not even full moon."

"I also have no idea how did you summon some Lunar Bugs on the midday." Otenko said. "But you better use them before they disappear."

Agreeing on the advice of her sunflower partner, Sol raised her right arm in the air like what she usually do when charging the Gun Del Sol's battery. But instead of shouting the word 'Taiyou', she didn't shout a single word at all.

Instead of ray of sunshine, the Lunar Bugs that was floating around the red cube flew on her direction. They all rested on her wounded right palm and start mending the wounds by using their glowing body to seal her skin back.

"You really know how to use your Lunar Child blood you inherited, eh?"

"It's comes in naturally to me during full moon when I was young and I kinda learn how to use it. I also don't know why. My adoptive father said that the Solar Child blood I inherited from father was more dominant than my Lunar Child Blood but for some reason, it feels like... I don't know how to say this... Like I hand another person right inside me that warn me, stuff like that... Do you get what I mean, Master?"

"Well, you're not really a full blooded Solar Child so I guess it's normal. But you should be thankful to your mother since she give you the power to call out the Lunar Bugs and heal your wounds. You're the most unique in all Solar Children."

"Yeah..." Sol replied and stared at her right palm. The wounds were gone and there are no single scar on it. The Lunar Bugs also disappear without even her noticing. She smiled at her palm. But after a second, her smile faded. "I wonder if brother also had the same power as me..."

"What do you mean?"

"They say that unlike me, the Lunar Child blood was more dominant to Cressent than his Solar Child blood. I wonder if Cressent can also do what I do..."

"He's also a half Solar Boy. So I believe he can... Although he was given the title of Moon Beauty..."

"Wait... How do you know Cressent's title?"

"I told you, I am Ringo's partner. I'm always by his side. And I'm also there when Cressent were born."

"Then how come you don't know my name when we first met?"

"I wasn't there when you were born."

"I can't believe it! You leaved father?"

"Anyway , we better get going. I sense Darkness on both east and west. Which one shall we take first?"

"Master Otenko, you're avoiding my questions. I really want to know something about my family. I grew up only knowing their names and their titles!"

"The right time will come where you shall learn everything, Solana. Good things happen to those who wait." Hearing her full name from Otenko is one of the unspoken sign that the situation was serious. Instead of pushing her sunflower partner to speak, Sol just let out a sigh and just let it fly away. "Well? East or west?"

"The east seems to be more closer from here than the west. So let's go to east then."

Part 2

Black, still on his crow form, flew to the east. He can see the blonde haired Solar Girl running in the same direction as he was flying. But it seems that even though he's right above her, she didn't notice him or even his presence at all. Well at least that's great. Considering the fact that he need to reach his destination without her knowing.

Days may have gone pass and by, this is the only time he had to do this actions. It may not look like it but Black cannot make a single move without any orders from the higher ups. When he's done with the pass mission, he will have to wait in Sol City for the voice inside his head to command him once again. He cannot make any mistakes. And most importantly, he cannot fail the task that was given to him.

He sometimes do wonder how on earth he was born.

Sure he know that he was bitten by another vampire. That bite mark on his neck is an obvious proof of it. But ever since he woke up, he doesn't have any memory of his past self. What is his real name, who are his parents, and even how he acquire that strange armored sword he wield today. However, no one is there to answer all of this question. So he decided that maybe his past wasn't necessary, just ignore it like nothing and continue following the Queen's orders. But this thought can never escape his mind...

While he is on his mission, he sometimes try to force his own brain to split out those information. As expected, nothing happened. But that all changed when he accidentally does something when he's still getting used to fly as a crow. And he decided to keep that discovery and only reveal it when the right time has come.

Black reached his destination. It was a volcano located in the eastern part of Istrakan. He was sure that he cannot go inside that volcano on his crow form without even coming out as a roasted bird. Flying right above the crater of the volcano, he changed back to his human form and let gravity does its job.

He let his body get fall right inside the volcano's mouth. He doesn't care of the intense heat and the black colored smoke it releases. He just close his eyes and calm himself down.

At last, he hit the ground. For some odd reason, there is a platform above the lava itself. It was maybe used by someone couple of years ago as a sort of elevator. However, the switch that controls the lava flows are now rusty and doesn't even work.

On the center of the platform, there is a very large iron ball that form into a shape of a golem's half body. On its head is a colorless inverted triangle that maybe functions as his eyes. But right now, it's totally asleep.

Black walked closer to the iron balls without even caring about the sound of lava popping and raising like a geyser. He stared at the colorless inverted triangle on its face and put his right hand to it.

"She's here. It's time to wake up." He whispered before taking a deep breath. "ANKOKU!"

As he shout that word, his whole body glowed in a crimson red color. A strong wind that is enough to blow his cape up to his chest level circles around him as the crimson colored energy gathered on his right hand. Those energy where later pass down to the iron balls which made it glow in the same crimson color as him.

The wind died down at the same time his body also stop glowing. It seems like nothing happened but for some reason, he smile.

"My job here is done. You're in charge... Muspell..." He said. And with a small leap on the air, a black colored wings shoot out form his back. He used those wings to flew up and surpass the heat of the volcano.

Part 3

\- Firetop Mountain -

\- May 19, 9:43 AM -

\- Time before sunset: 8 hours and 17 minutes -

Firetop mountain is a very large mountain located on the eastern part of Istrakan. Back on the olden days, this mountain serves as a mining ground for all of the people living in the small town around it because of its countless minerals it had inside. However, when undead take over this volcano, it killed all the living things around the volcano. Ever since that day, that small town wiped out in the map and the Firetop mountain become home of countless of undead.

The Solar Girl and the Messenger of the Sun stared at the volcano right on the front of them. The two of them were standing on the plains right at the very foot of the volcano. The only thing that they can see around is the leafless tree that was obviously about to decay and the few orange patches of grass dancing right below them. It was very hard to imagine how this plants even grow around this kind of place.

As they look up on the sky, trying to peek at the clouds above, a very strong wind with a hint of ember hurled up on direction her making her cover her eyes using her arm. The ember was pretty weak. Not enough to burn the removable black cloth that protect her arms. But still, it will be painful as hell when those hit her eyes.

"It seems that the Immortal who control that Dark Seal had the Flame Property..."

"Looks like it." Sol replied. She look around her location, trying to examine the area without removing her arms on her forehead. "This place looks wide enough for the Pile Driver..."

"Alright. I'll summon it then. TAIYOU!" Otenko shouted and like before, his body start to glow in yellow color. The plains shake for a bit followed by a strong white light below her foot. As the light disappears, the Pile Driver appeared on their location.

"Thank you, Master Otenko." She thanked her master.

"Anyways, Sol, which path should we take?"

That made the Solar Girl rise one of her eyebrows. Putting her right arm back on her forehead, Sol examine her location once again. She was trying to find another route she can take except climbing the volcano up to the top. Until she found a cave right on the western part of the wall. It was covered by some rocks, making it hard to notice. But it was the best route she could get. Sure it was more far if she took the cave but once she decided to climb, she will be open incase undead attack her.

"I think it's much safer if we take the cave..."

Part 4

Sol entered the cave with sweat falling down from her forehead and her sword on her right hand. It took her like an hour in order to remove all those giant rocks on the entrance of the cave.

At first, she thought I was easy as pushing an empty wooded crate by using her back. But so many failed attempts, she finally lean down to one of the giant rock, sat on the ground, and declared that it was a LOT harder than she thought. She even thought that she could push it using the force of a Solar Shot like what it does to undead but the solar powered bullet dissolved on the air once it hit the rock.

Unable to take it anymore, she goes berserk mode, pull out her sword and start slashing the giant rock until it break apart. Alas, after an hour, she break that rock that was blocking her way. She was lucky that that sword was a lot stronger than it looks.

'Smith is really the best when it comes to sword forging swords!' She thought while staring at the sword on her hand, which was still unscratched even if she already use it as a drill.

Sol step inside the cave without putting her guard down. Holding the sword with both hands, she slowly walked inside the cave, alert to anything may happen. Leaning into the rock wall, the Solar Girl took a small glance behind, scanning for an enemy. Until she spot one.

It was a Ghoul. Five of them to be exact. But unlike the ghoul she saw in Fog Castle or Bloodrust Mansion, this ghoul was a little different. They have the same height, same appearance but instead of the green colored skin, the ghouls here had orange. The four of them walk slowly, patrolling the room, while the last one was there steady, guarding the exit.

It seems that she won't make it through this volcano without fighting them. Without returning back her sword, Sol slowly pull the Gun Del Sol from her gun case without making too much noise. She pointed it on the nearest patrolling ghoul and clicked its trigger.

A Sol property Solar Sot come out from the tip of the gun. The yellow bullet of the Solar Gun continue to travel on the ghoul's direction and only stopped when it hit the ghouls back. The orange ghoul lost its consciousness as it sat on the ground. The Solar Girl quickly ran on its direction without the others noticing and start to fire Solar Spread until it dissolve in the thin air.

She was a little surprise since the orange ghoul took a little longer to dissolve rather than the normal ghoul.

'Maybe the color change was also a property change?' she thought.

It was her first time encountering different colors of ghouls. But she once read on the monster guide book in the library that monsters with different colors means different property. If she clearly remember, orange should represent the Flame Property. No surprise with the venue. They can all be beaten with the Sol property but not as strong as Sol property burning Dark property.

"BUKU!"

Lost on her thoughts, the Solar Girl didn't notice that one of the patrolling orange ghouls already saw her. She jumped back a little once she heard that warning and quickly looked at her right. The orange ghoul that spot her shoot out nine small creature that looks like a ball of fire, which, if her memories serve her right, called Burrnun. The nine Burrnun charged at her direction making her ran for it. Sure you wouldn't want those thing to touch you. Since if you do…

"OWW!" Sol let her voice out as one of the Burrnuns touched her left leg. That small creature burned her skin and it was painful. Luckily, the Burrnun dissolved in the air because her legs were moving as quick as it can as she ran at full speed.

A drop of tear were preparing to escape from her sapphire blue eyes but instead of letting it go, the Solar Girl force her tears to stop falling down to her cheek. And finally, she stopped on her tracks. Using the heel of her boots, she made a 180 degree turn, facing all the remaining eight Burrnun that was chasing her. the Burrnuns didn't show any sign of stopping either. So without any word, Sol pointed her Gun Del Sol at them.

She doesn't really care if the lens of her Solar Gun was not the weakness of those Burrnuns. She don't have any other lens beside the Sol lens that was equipped to it the day she first laid her eyes on her father's gun. As long as this gun can purify Undead and Immortals, then she's good.

Before the Burrnuns come near her, Sol hold down the trigger of the Gun Del Sol. The Solar Energy that was stored in the battery of the Solar Gun turned to a light as bright and as hot as the real sunlight itself. It is the Solar Gun's infamous Solar Spread. Even if those Burrnuns have the property of Flame, they are still considered as Undead. And as long as there Undead, the Sol property can still purify them.

Sol watched them dissolve in the thin air. And when the last one finally turned to a smoke, she let go of the trigger. She put down her gun and return to her previous location. Seeing that the previous ghoul that she shoot a while ago haven't recovered yet, the Solar Girl look for the same orange ghoul that attack her using the Burrnuns earlier and shoot it in the back using her gun. The orange ghoul drop on its knees and lost its consciousness. Without having any second thoughts, she does the same to the other ghouls that was patrolling the area and while they haven't recovered yet, she ran pass them, leaving them here. Sure she could kill them but the Gun Del Sol might ran out of battery while she's at it…

But at the time like this, Sol is thinking something that seems to be useless. Looking at the part of her leg that one of the Burrnuns touched, she let out a depressed sigh.

"I need a higher boots to hide the scar that this thing will left… unless this won't heal until full moon…"

Part 5

Back at the platform inside the volcano, the iron ball that Black called Muspell still didn't show any sign of moving. It still sat in the center of the room without any care in the world.

In the western part of the room, one lava suddenly shoot out a very high geyser that was enough to make the platform tremble.

Muspell still didn't move. But looking closely, the inverted triangle on its head start to blink in crimson red color...

Part 6

Sol made her way out of the cave, wiping the sweat that form on her forehead.

She can notice the raising temperature of her surroundings every time she took a step forward and that heat was too much even for her. So to lessen the heat she felt, Sol removed the long crimson colored scarf she always wore on her neck and tie it on her left leg to serve as a temporary bandage for her wounded skin. Still, even with the scarf gone, she could still feel the intense heat like nothing had change. Sometimes, she do wonder how much sweat does the sleeveless black shirt under her leather armor already absorbed.

As she continue on walking, she then realize why does her surrounding felt so hot. At this very moment, the Solar Girl is standing in the southern part of a giant platform that was surrounded by lava and ember. On the middle of the platform, there is a large iron balls gathered all together in a shape of a golem's half body. The sound of the lava popping welcomed her making her frown.

"Great. This explains better." she said to herself, staring at the iron ball right in the front of her. She do wonder why there is a large Iron balls here gathered all together and why on earth there is a platform in the middle of a lava filled room. Ignoring those questions for a while, the young Solar Girl try to find a way to go further but after she realize that there's no more path to keep on forward, she sigh.

"Master, is this really the place?" as she asked that question, Otenko appeared right beside her.

"That's weird… I'm sure this is the place."

"Maybe we should just go and take the west then?" She wondered. "By the way, can I ask a question before we leave?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, its kinda weird to find a floor right in the middle of the lava. And why does that iron balls form a shape of a golem?" Sol asked, pointing at the iron balls not too far from them.

Otenko walked closer to the iron balls to inspect them more carefully. For some odd reason, those iron balls are not just a display on this platform. Realizing something, Otenko scratched his chin using one of the leaves on his stem.

"Oh yeah. This is the Firetop Mountain…"

"What is it, Master?"

"Sol, this is not an ordinary statue. This is Muspell, the ancient guardian of the Firetop Mountain. He was powered using the Flame Property and said to guard not only this volcano but also the small town nearby hundreds of years ago. As for the platform, this is called the Megarock floor. I don't know much about the Megarock floor but I believe that it follows the flow of the lava."

"I see." She said and stared at her surroundings. Suddenly, the Megarock floor start shaking.

Sol's eyes widen as the sudden movement of the ground. The force is the same as when the Pile Driver is being summoned by Otenko, but without the strong light. She put a hand on the ground to maintain her balance while the other hold the Gun Del Sol, preparing herself from any harm. She stared at the iron ball in the front of her and gasp. The iron ball start to stand up revealing its true form.

A large iron golem with its glowing red inverted triangle eyes glaring at the Solar Girl sitting in the ground. The Iron Giant, Muspell.

Part 7

The young Solar Girl stared at the giant iron golem in the front of her eyes in a surprised manner. Golems. They are one of her most hated type of undead ever. Turning to a ball and chase its prey like crazy, how on earth you won't hate them if you are once a victim of this clay? But then, what more if that golem had a body made of iron and it's like three times bigger than the normal one?

"Sol, it looks like Muspell is in the control of the Dark Matter and he is the Immortal controlling one of the Dark seals in the northern part of Istrakan! You have to defeat him in order to continue on." As Otenko said that, he disappeared in a thin air.

"This will be tiring…" Sol whispered to herself as the memory of her run in the forest flowed back inside her head.

With a load roar, Muspell charged at her and prepared one of its arms to squash the little Solar Girl on her place. Sol quickly saw this and rolled to the other side in order to dodge, making sure she didn't do it too much unless she wanted to fall in the hot lava. Considering that Muspell's body is made from iron, one smack from his little arms will break her bones to pieces. Plus, her movement is limited thanks to the lava right below the platform under them. So she had to extra careful if she wanted to make out this battle alive.

Finally standing up from her seat, Sol pulled out the Gun Del Sol from its gun case and shoot out multiple Solar Shot at Muspell's direction. Unlike what those Solar Shots do to undead, it seems that this time, her Solar Gun could only do a small damage toward this iron golem. She also think of using her sword but then she realize that it would be dangerous because of their distance. So right now, she only can count on the Gun Del Sol, wishing that its remaining battery will make it until the end of the battle.

Realizing that he didn't hit his target, Muspell turn around to face Sol. He let out another roar before slamming both of his arms on the ground. The force was enough to make a light explosion around him and shake the floor below them.

Sol, unprepared from that attack, lost her balance and fall flat on the floor. She closed both of her eyes shut and put a hand on her forehead wishing that the slight dizziness she felt will fade away as fast as it can. Before she could open her eyes, the same felling inside her warned her about something from above. Without having a second thought, she took a step back dodging that something. It was a giant rock from above and more of it are falling at her direction. Sol did her best to dodge them all without minding the sharp pain that she felt every time she tried to move her left leg. As she dodged the last falling rocks, a loud rumbling noise snapped her back to reality. Looking behind, her face suddenly filled with horror.

"Oh dear…" she whispered and quickly ran.

Behind her is Muspell on his ball form, chasing her nonstop. She tried running in different way. From increasing her speed, zigzag, curve, straight, but no matter what she does, Muspell still tries to chase her and there's no sign of slowing down either. In addition, their limited space made it hard for Sol to dodge Muspell's rolling.

Without any sign of slowing down either, Sol pointed her Gun Del Sol behind, making sure that it will hit the giant iron golem that was chasing her. she clicked the trigger of it, sending a solar shot on his direction. like what happen before, the Solar Shot didn't deal a very high damage but at least it is enough to make Muspell stop chasing her. Sol turned around to check Muspell's next move while trying to catch her breath. However, something is wrong.

Muspell's body start to glow in purple color. Was it Property change? Or rather a special attack? She don't know. But no matter what is it, she had to be prepared. Especially since she could feel that the Gun Del Sol is about to run out of battery. Muspell finally stop glowing but the result of its glow made Sol stomped her right feet in anger.

"OH, COME ON!"she shouted before continue to run once again.

So what happened? Its nothing more than Muspell actually divide himself in to three normal size golems and now, there are three golems that was chasing the young Solar Girl. As she ran on her full speed, she felt another sharp pain from her wounded left leg. Not only that, she felt like it can give up on carring his body weight anytime soon. So instead of continuing to run in a straight direction, she jumped at the left side of the field, avoiding the golem. As expected, she didn't land pretty well. It's thanks to her leather armor that she don't get any scratch on her chest because of her fall. She took a glance at the golems that was chasing her but something is wrong.

"Huh?" she asked herself, adjusting the headband on her forehead. 'That's weird… they're not chasing me? Are they just running in random direction? Or they can't actually see me?' she keep on making her observation while slowly standing up from the ground.

'Hmm… I wonder…' she thought again and using the metal plating of her boots, she made a loud noise that was enough for all those golems to hear.

All three golems stoped on their tracksand now aim for one direction: the location where the young Solar Girl stands. Instead of showing any fear, Sol just stand there like she doesn't care about the three iron golems charging at his direction. when she notice their small distance, Sol finally decided to dodge by doing her usual cartwheel move. As expected, the three golems ran over each other, which she is sure that that dealed a high damage. The three golems glowed in purple color once again and this time they all gathered together forming Muspell's former appearance.

Once again, Muspell rolled into ball and charged at Sol's direction. Sol was preparing to run but when she move her left feet behind, she notice that she was just one step away from the lava. Great. She's cornered. There's no way for her to escape.

'Unless…' she thought and waited for Muspell. When he's close, she quickly move to the right and ran behind him. The young Solar Girl looked at Muspell and saw that he was about to fall from the lava. He spun both of his iron arms in order to maintain his balance but that will be hard because of his body weight.

Seeing the opportunity, Sol pointed her Gun Del Sol at Muspell's back. With its very last energy left, she pulled the trigger of the gun but for some odd reason, the Gun Del Sol didn't release its infamous Solar Spread. Rather its like a Solar Shot gathering more energy from the very end of its battery.

"Why don't you try to make a splash?" and with that said, she finally let go of the trigger, sending a Solar Shot on Muspell's back.

The Solar Shot is a little different from the other Solar Shot she made since its much more bigger and it was much more powerful for just a single shot to push her whole body five inches from her previous position. But on the good side, it has a really strong force for one single shot to push a giant Iron Golem in the pool of lava.

It takes Muspell a lot of time inside that lava. Until one lava geyser pushed his iron body from the pool of lava. Muspell's body landed in the center of the room with smoke escaping out from his body. The inverted triangle on his head start losing its crimson red glow as well as his arms start falling on the ground.

Thinking that it was already over, Sol picked the blue card from the pocket of her grey skirt and raised it in the air.

"ELEFAN!" she shouted. In less than a second, Muspell's body was now inside the living coffin. The coffin shaked for a couple of times until it finally calmed down. Elefan is now waiting for Sol to pull the chain but something is wrong.

"Pao?"

Sol stared at the Gun Del Sol on her hand, which doesn't have any more energy stored on its battery. On this state, the gun might be useless but for some odd reason, the young Solar Girl still stare at it curiously.

"Is something wrong, Sol?" Otenko asked while appearing behind her.

"Its just… the Gun Del Sol… it released a Solar Shot I never saw before. Worst, it looks like I'm not in myself while doing so… is this gun… can do more than a shot and spread?"

"Gun Del Sol is not an ordinary weapon so it can do more than you can imagine." Otenko started. "It's attack depend on how strong its wielder is or the lens that was equiped to it. We can worry about that later. We can't leave an Immortal like that. We have to purify him with using the Pile Driver."

"Right." Sol obeyed her master's order as she grab the chain attatched on Elefan.

Part 8

Sol finally dragged the coffin to the same location where she entered the Firetop Mountain. She let out a sigh of relief as she lean on the rock wall. Even with Elefan's legs, Muspell is super hard to drag along. Its far more heavier than the Count's coffin! Plus the wound on her left leg doesn't help in the situation. Oh, how she wanted to see the full moon already.

As the sunlight welcomed her skin, she realized that she haven't charge her Gun Del Sol yet. pulling the Gun Del Sol from its gun case with her left hand, she let go of the chain and raised her right hand in the air, making sure that the Sunlight will hit her palm.

"TAIYOU!" She shouted and the ray of sunshine hit her body once again, filling the battery of the gun one her hand. When she felt it was full once again, she grab the chain once again and start dragging the coffin toward the center of the Pile Driver.

The Pile Driver give out it natural glow as she put the coffin in the middle. Firing a regular Solar Shot on each generator like the usual, she walked on the southern part of the circle, raised her hand in the air and do the usual thing.

"TAIYOU!"

The same rumbling noise rang on her ears and the generators turned the sunlight into laser that hit the coffin that contain Muspell's body. Muspell let out a loud roar as the pain on of those solar laser hit his body. The purple smoke start to pop out from the coffin making Sol grab her gun once again and prepare for the ectoplasm to make its first move.

(Believe me, I tried to write the Battle Drive but I kinda feel that I'm repeating the same thing all over again so I will skip all the Battle Drives starting with this chapter…)

Part 9

The battle drive is over and all the generators return back to the ground. Sol picked up the blue card in the center of the Pile Driver but she notice something under the card. An item that seems to be so familiar but at the same time, the first time she saw it.

It's a glass. A vermilion colored glass that shine brightly at the sun's rays. The young Solar Girl grabbed the mysterious glass from the ground and stare at it to examine it more. She cannot find the reason why. Why does she feel that she know this foreign item? Until reality hit her.

'Wait a minute…'She asked to herself using her thoughts and grab the Gun Del Sol and look at the yellow glass on the top of the gun. Looking back and forth at the glass attached to the gun itself and the strange glass on her hand, she finally realize what is the mystery item. It was…

"You did it!" Otenko's voce made her snap back to reality. "You didn't only purify the Dark Guardian, you also retrieve back the Flame Lens! Well done, Solana!"

'So this is the Flame Lens?' She thought. 'I wonder how powerful this thing is. More importantly, I wonder how to change the Gun Del Sol's lens?'

"Anyway, let's go to the west. We must purify the second guardian in order to reach the Sol City."

"Right." Was her only reply before she and Otenko leaved the Firetop Mountain.

'Maybe I can figure out the Gun Del Sol's secret on the way…'


	5. - Permafrost -

Chapter 5

Permafrost

Part 1

The sun sets and rise once again, signaling every living things that a new day already began. Instead of birds singing, the violent sound of wind blowing in the northern mountains can be heard. Sol let out a breath of air as she stare at the same mountain she visit yesterday.

It's still the same. She still can't lay a single step on that mountain. But this time, there is a slight difference. The force that pushes her back was not as strong as the force that sent her flying yesterday. Maybe you can blame the disappearance of the red cube guarding it.

"Only one Dark Seal remaining..." Otenko's voice break the long silence between them while staring at the remaining blue colored cube in the front of them.

"Only one more and I'm going to find Mani..." she whispered to herself, clenching the red apple that rest on her hand.

"Let's go, Sol. To west, Ho!"

The young Solar Girl who only nod in agreement as she took a bite on the apple on her hand and ran to the west with Otenko following her.

Part 2

\- Permafrost -

\- May 20, 8:03 AM -

\- Time before sunset: 9 hours and 57 minutes -

"ACHOO!"

Her loud sneeze echoed throughout the open field as she took her first step. Surely, while she was on Firetop Mountain yesterday, she can still ignore the hot sensation of those lava and flames but here in Permafrost, there is no way she can ignore the coldness.

As its name suggest, everything she can see is nothing but ice. From the frozen sea, frozen rocks, frozen puddles, everything is frozen! The sun maybe shining from above but the heat is not enough to warm her whole body up.

"Are you okay, Sol?" Otenko asked. Her reply was nothing more than a mare nod, though. "I can see that you're having a hard time dealing with the temperature but... Sad to say, this is not the Permafrost yet."

"H-huh!? What do you mean, master!?"

"The Permafrost lies in the middle of the frozen lake. We have to cross somehow. There are two paths here; the path in the west and the path in the north."

"Good thing that I don't have to swim over there!" This comment of hers made Otenko chuckle.

"The path we will take all depends on you. Even in your condition, always be alert for undead. May the Sun be with you!" And with the said, he suddenly disappear in the thin air, leaving the Solar Girl alone.

Sol took another deep breath, forming a white smoke in the front of her face. The strong wind blew pass her, almost making her lost her balance. She tried to bury her chin inside the Crimson Scarf she always wore, seeking for any warmth but out of luck, it didn't gave her too much. Taking a small step forward, a thought escaped from her head.

'Come to think of it, how can Master Otenko survive the frozen venue with that body?' She thought.

Well, he is pretty small, and had an appearance of a sunflower so how? Maybe he can absorb the sun's rays to warm himself up during the time like this? She haven't touch him even once so maybe he feels warm... Just thinking about those stuff made Sol wanted to call her Master and cuddle him on her arms. But on the side note, he might reject it if she said it directly...

'Great. I'm thinking useless stuff again...' Removing that thoughts on her head, Sol continue on pressing forward.

Part 3

As the time flies by, her attention start to shift from her surroundings to the temperature that continuously drop every minute pass. She even think that her blood were freezing inside her veins. But thank goodness, its not. After taking yet another step, a strange noise welcomed her ears, snapping her back to reality.

The sound was not too far... To be serious, it feels like its getting closer to her. Rumbling sound like there is a giant snowball rolling right behind her and the small ice covered pebbles down on her foot start to shake wildly. She doesn't like the sound of this. Taking enough courage, the blonde haired girl looked behind her without twisting her whole body. She later regret her actions.

"You gotta be kidding me! They also exist here!?" Sol shouted and started to run, ignoring the pain of suddenly moving her stiff legs.

There, right behind her, there are three golems in their ball form, charging directly at her. It's a little different than the other golems she had seen before. Instead of clay, or iron in Muspell's case, the golem that was chasing her were made from snow and ice.

"Wait a second." She said to herself without cutting her speed. Digging her hand on the small bag clipped on the back of her belt, she pulled out the vermillion colored glass that she found after Muspell's purification back in Firetop Mountain.

'This thing is called Flame lens right? And those thing are made of ice...'

She had to equip that lens in order to beat them more faster. But on the side note, she forgot that she doesn't know how to do it. Grabbing the Gun Del Sol with her left hand, she tried to figure out the way how to change the lens. After a minute of examining and running, she finally saw a tiny little button that opens the lock that holds the yellow lens of the gun. Smiling at her new discovery, Sol removed the yellow lens and inserted the vermillion one before locking it down again. The lens of the gun glowed in orange color, signaling that she did it properly.

Without cutting her own speed, Sol twisted her upper body from behind, trying to lock on at the enemy. Satisfied on their angle, she clicked the trigger of the gun and to her surprise, it didn't release a Solar Shot. Rather, it releases a ball of fire. The ball of fire hit the first golem, instantly turning it to a puddle. She withdraw her Gun Del Sol and stared at the gun's golden frame with an amazed expression painted all over her face.

"Oh man! Who thought that you can also split out Fireballs!?" She said and fire another fireball at the direction of the second ice golem, melting it in an instant.

She was about to fire another but she tripped on her way. Looking at the ground below her, she then gasp. The ground was frozen like an ice rink. She tried to stand up but then, she fall down again. The distance between her and the golem keep on getting shorter and shorter. Without thinking, she shut down her eyes and hold the Gun Del Sol in the front of her with two hands. As she felt that a part of the ice golem hit the tip of her gun, she accidentally tap its trigger.

*BOOM!*

A slight explosion can be heard. Opening her eyes, she saw some shards of ice every where and nothing more.

"What just happened?" She asked herself. Looking at her gun, she finally notice the black smoke escaping from the tip of it. Her surprised face was later covered with pure curiosity.

'I see... The Gun Del Sol showed me a new kind of attack once again... Seriously, how on earth I'm doing that?'

Giving up from her unanswerable question, Sol just stood up and tried to walk away. However, it only result for her to fall back down to the icy floor. Rubbing her sore head, she glared at her reflection in the mirror like ground.

"I should study how to skate..."

Part 4

It's been an hour since Sol defeated those ice golems and after an hour of walking, and falling non stop as she try to skate through the numerous frozen ground, she finally reached the Permafrost.

It's much more colder inside than the outside. The walls, floor and pillars inside are all made of ice. Good thing that the sun is shining down at them, warming her a little bit. But she know that the sunlight won't give her anymore heat when she walk further inside.

Sol turned her head left and right, analyzing the area with both hands holding her scarf. She and Otenko are in a very open area, no surprise, still covered with snow. Up above them is a giant hole from the second floor that let the sun rays enter.

"This place should be wide enough... I'll summon the Pile Driver here then. TAIYOU!"

The usual rumbling noise and bright white light covered the room. As the light died down, the Pile Driver appeared in the ground. Sol knelt down and use her right hand to touch the southern emblem of the Pile Driver, sending out a light that travels around the whole circle like ripples.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" She asked with a frown, making Otenko stare at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know... It's just my insides told me that this is not a good idea..."

"I don't really know about your insides but it looks like this is the only place here with an open area and sunlight."

She didn't reply. Or maybe she had nothing to reply? Taking a deep breath, Sol stood up from her kneeling position. She don't know why. But for some odd reason, she felt that there is something wrong about to happen. Ignoring that for a while, she climbed the stairs going up to the second floor of the Permafrost.

Part 5

It's strange...

She's been walking for 30 minutes straight but Sol didn't see a single undead on her way. Not even another golem, ghoul or that blue klorofolun thing that she once saw in the monster guide book and said to be commonly found in icy areas like this... Chillnun if she's not mistaken. Her expressions are now mixed with both happiness and curiosity. Happy since there is no undead trying to kill her, curious that this undead absence is a trap.

She entered the next room and to her surprise, it was an open area like the entrance, minus the sun rays.

'The thick ice above must be blocking all the sun rays to enter this open room.' She thought while staring at the sun behind the thick ice.

Suddenly, she felt something from her insides once again. She quickly lowered her head and saw a ice block sliding at her direction. Sol quickly reacted. Grabbing the Gun Del Sol from the gun case clipped on her belt, she pointed it at the incoming ice block and hold down its trigger. Since the Flame lens were still equipped, the supposed to be Solar Spread turned into a Flamethrower that melt the ice block before it reach her. It may not look like it but she can feel that the Flamethrower attack eats a lot more energy than a regular Solar Spread.

'I have to refrain myself from using that attack...'

Staring at the attacker of that surprise attack, she gasped. It was a silver white wolf. Not just an ordinary wolf but a large wolf. It's height can reach her eye level and its length were twice of her own height, tail counted. It's crimson red eyes stare at her angrily and its fangs made of ice can be seen clearly as it send out a rather angry growl at her.

"What is that...?" She asked herself. Sure even if she memorize that monster guide, she haven't see a undead like that... Unless...

"Sol!" Otenko's voice snapped her back to reality but she didn't look at him and still had her focus on the silver wolf. "Be careful! Garmr's ice claw can slice almost anything."

"Garmr?"

"Yes. Like Muspell, he is the one guarding the Permafrost. But right now, it looks like he is also guarding the other Dark Seal in the northern mountains. May the Sun be with you!" As he said that, he disappeared in the air once more, leaving Sol on her own again.

Garmr hurriedly charged at her with his icy claws ready to slash the young Solar Girl. She quickly notice this and dodge by rolling to the right side of the field. That action actually made her shiver in coldness but right now, she have to focus on the battle unless she wanted to be a icy wolf snack.

Grabbing her sword from behind, she charged at the silver wolf, trying to slash him. Using his icy breath, Garmr tried to freeze Sol before she can even continue with her attacks. Obviously, its effective. She stopped on her tracks and used her arms to shield her eyes from the icy breath. Looking down below her foot, she let out another gasp.

Her boots start to get covered with thin ice. Having no other choice, Sol jumped back twice and tap her feet to remove the ice.

'Okay... This is a lot harder than I thought... I can't get close at all!' She thought while sending a glare at the silver wolf. She was left with no choice. She have to use her Gun Del Sol until it ran out of battery even if she hate it or love it.

Pointing her Gun Del Sol on his direction, Sol fired Fireball after Fireball at Garmr's direction. Garmr dodge the two Fireballs but the third and fourth one hit him hard.

Sitting on the icy ground, Garmr wag his tail a bit before letting out a loud howl. That howl call out a violent blizzards that made Sol fall on her knees. She stabbed her sword into the ground and hold it as tight as she could so she won't be blown by the wind. Sure she can fight the force of the wind but the only problem now is her body itself. It looks like her body won't last another minute on that icy blizzard. She can feel her eyes start to close on its own and the coldness start to pierce through her brain.

'No! Sol, wake up! You can't die here!' She shouted inside her head.

Lucky for her, the blizzard stop. Garmr now rest in the middle of four ice blocks right in the middle of the room. Thinking that it was her chance, Sol pull out her sword from the ground and stood up. As she got back on her feet, she quickly charged at the direction of one of the four ice blocks. Garmr let out another loud howl and his body were covered with light. Because of the surprise, Sol accidentally pushed the ice block to Garmr's direction. He growled in pain before the other ice blocks melted.

Before he can even leave his location, Sol quickly pulled the trigger of the Gun Del Sol, sending out another Flamethrower that hits directly at Garmr's face. Garmr let out a loud cry before his body start to turn to a snow and black smoke came through it.

Realizing that it was over, she grabbed the blue card on her pocket and raised it in the air.

"ELEFAN!" Sol shouted. And in the matter of seconds, Garmr's now snow body was sealed inside the coffin.

Sol let out a large amount of air making a white smoke right in the front of her face. Looking at her hands, she noticed that it start trembling due to the cold weather and the venue. She really need to find any source of heat as soon as possible. Or worse, she might lost her consciousness again like what happen in the Bloodrust Mansion.

Seeing that the Battle Drive is the only way for her to get some warm sunlight, she put her sword back in the sword case behind her back and start dragging the coffin where the Pile Driver is summoned.

Part 6

Another hour have pass on and Sol reached to the location where the Pile Driver is. On the way it looks like it, she seems to be okay now after she bathe in the sunlight back in the second floor. Good thing that even in a mountain of ice, the sun is still hot during the midday.

"Okay. This is it. Purify Garmr and we can finally go to Sol City." Otenko said.

Sol was preparing to say something but before she could open her mouth, Elefan start shaking wildly. She quickly ran on the direction of the living coffin with a worried face.

"What's wrong, Elefan!?"

"P-pao..." Was its weak reply.

She tried to hold the cover of the coffin using her right while her left hand still holds the chain attached to it. But once her palm and the cover made contact, she immediately withdraw her hand back.

It was cold. The cover is too cold like she just touch a solid ice. As seconds goes by, Elefan continue to shake more until finally, a loud roar can be heard. It was Garmr's same roar from before. Even while inside a room, the violent blizzard hurled up forcing Otenko to disappear and Sol to close her eyes.

The blizzard last for about 3 minutes before it finally stopped. The same time that the blizzard stops, Elefan also stop its rapid shaking. And when Sol opened her eyes, the first thing she notice is the Pile Driver.

"Oh no!"

It's gone. The mark on the ground is gone. Looking up the ceiling, she notice that the large hole that make the sunlight enter from the second floor is covered with thick layer of ice.

"This is bad!" Otenko's voice made Sol looked beside her. "Without the sunlight, we can't start the Pile Driver!"

"Then how are we going to purify Garmr?"

It takes a minute before Otenko can reply. But once he do, he points his nose (?) at the exit of the room.

"Back in the entrance of this dungeon, there is an open area, right?"

"Oh no... Don't tell me I have to drag this coffin all the way there!?"

"We don't have any other choice, Sol."

"Fine... I'll do it." Letting out another heavy sigh, the Solar Girl stood up from her seat and began dragging the coffin once again. "I knew this is a bad idea after all..."

Part 7

Another countless of minutes have pass on, Sol finally dragged the coffin in the entrance of the dungeon. Right at this very moment, she's now shivering and her whole body was trembling because of the coldness. Not just about the venue, but also because the half of her body is wet.

"I HATE this!" she cursed as she stomped her feet in the snowy ground, trying to fight the numbness of her legs. "First I got burned in the Firetop Mountain, now, I got the half of my clothes drenched in a mountain covered with ice!"

"I did warn you about octopuses, though…"

"But you didn't say that they can actually grab your legs even if you're five meters away from it!"

"Well, experience is the best teacher."

"Good thing that only the half of my body is drenched or else, I'll die in coldness! Time to add another Undead in my most hated undead list."

Otenko just smiled at her comment. Trying to change the previous topic, he move forward catching the attention of the Solar Girl.

"Solana, I know you're still angry but are you ready to Pile Driver Garmr?"

"Hmm… Okay. Let get this thing over with so we can leave. Beside, Battle Drive is one of the best way to bathe in sunlight and dry some clothes!"

"Alright then. TAIYOU!"

Like the same thing that happen earlier inside the Permafrost, the ground start shaking once again and the same bright white light covered the area. As the light died down and the ground stop shaking, the same mark from before appeared in the ground.

Pushing her numb legs to move, Sol dragged the coffin in the middle of the Pile Driver. Four green generator appeared in the four corners of the Pile Driver. Pulling out her Gun Del Sol and changing its lens back to the yellow one, Sol fired one Solar Shot in each generator, activating.

*WHEEN, WHEEN, WHEEN*

The usual sound rang on her ears. Moving to the southern glowing emblem, she raise her hand up to the sky before she let out a shout.

"TAIYOU!"

Part 8

The Battle Drive ended pretty fast compare to the other Battle Drive she already experienced. Maybe because its already midday and the Sun is on the highest peak of the day? Or maybe because Garmr was easy to purify? She don't care, actually. As long that it end up fast, then its good.

She walked on the middle of the Pile Driver, picking up the blue card. As she lift up the card, she then notice another piece of glass under it. It had the same design as the Flame lens and the Sol lens. The only difference is this lens's color. Instead of being amber yellow or vermillion, its color is blue as the sea. Because of its color and venue, she can easily tell that the lens on her hand is the Frost Lens.

"Two Guardians purified, two Dark Seals gone." Otenko's voice made Sol's attention shift from the lens on her hand to him. "With the two Dark Seals gone, we can now cross the northern mountain and fly to Sol City. I don't have any idea why Count easily split out Mani's location to us."

"I know. There is a high possibility that all of this is a trap. But if what Count said is true, then I have to go there." Gripping the blue lens in her hand as tight as she could, Sol took another deep breath.

"Let's go. We are one step closer learning about the truth."

"Right." And with that said, both Solana and Otenko leaved the Permafrost.

Part 9

"So she made it this far?" Black said while staring at the whole Istrakan from the window of the highest floor in the Sol City.

"Are you going back to the castle?" the young woman behind him spoke in such a emotionless tone of voice.

"Maybe later. The Queen is rather angry once again. I don't like hearing her booming voice all the way down to the very first floor." He said before leaning on the glass and crossing his arms. "Her actions are getting a little out of hand ever since she freed Gaea's Son. Even I'm getting a little irritated by all this event."

"… Do you want me to dispose of her?"

"She beat the Count and the two Guardians. Are you sure you can handle her?" Black asked the young woman.

Putting a hand on her chest, the young woman bow a bit before staring at the Vampire Prince with her crimson red eyes.

"I'll try to the very best of my ability… Master."


	6. - Sol City -

Chapter 6

Sol City

 **Part 1**

The defeat of the two guardians in Firetop Mountain and Permafrost, Muspell and Garmr, results to the disappearance of the two Dark Seal that locks the northern mountains. Right after the purification of Garmr in Permafrost, Sol and Otenko hurriedly climb the mountain wishing that they can reach the Sol City before the day end.

However, the road to Sol City is longer than they expected to be. Five hours of walking, and they haven't reached the lake near it. The only thing that pushed them to stop is when the sun completely sets, painting the sky black. Traveling around the City of Death, specially at night, is as dangerous as entering a vampire lair without any weapons in hand. So without having any other choice, the Solar Girl and the Messenger of the Sun call it a day and slept in one of the giant trees they saw on the street.

As early as seven in the morning, the two already leaved and continue their journey to Sol City. And at last, after another five hours worth of walking, they reached the said lake.

"I believe that Sol City is not that far from here." Otenko's voice break the long silence between them. Hearing this sentence from him, Sol looked up the clear sky without feeling any pain as the bright sunlight hit her eyes.

"So that's Sol City?" She asked.

There, high above the sky, there is a some kind of floating building. They seems to form a shape of a sun when you look at it from below. Still, even with the long distance between her and the city floating above, she can notice some small floating rocks on some areas.

"Yes. But we have to walk a little more from here so we can reach it more faster when we fly."

"Hey, Master Otenko... There's something I wanted to ask."

Sensing the sudden change of atmosphere, Otenko looked at her with a confused face. He then notice her face, painted with depression as she look at the wooden bridge below them.

"Now that we are one step closer to Sol City... Can I ask something about my family?"

He didn't reply. He only stared at the azure sky, avoiding her gaze. Sure he expected the one of these days, Sol will ask this question to him. There is no way to avoid it. Taking a deep breath, he finally replied.

"What do you wanted to know?"

"Who really are they?"

"So don't know them?"

"Like I said before, I grow up knowing only their names and their titles. I only saw their appearances in a fading family picture but other than that, I know nothing. Can you please tell me more about them?"

"I can only tell you the details before I leaved your father. That is when Cressent is still very young."

"That's okay." Was her quick reply. Otenko only give one more heavy sigh before making an eye contact with her.

"Your father, Ringo, is one of my greatest partner. The strongest vampire hunter during his time and when it comes to guns, nobody can defeat him. He's fearless. Strong willed. But sometimes, tend to pull some jokes from you... We traveled around the world, saving towns and the innocent people, purifying Immortals and undead just like what we are doing right now. And during that journey, he met your mother."

"My mother?"

"Your mother, the Moon Beauty, And the one you should thank why you are so unique from any other Solar Child. She looks exactly like you when she was young. But she had a purple hair and a pale red eyes instead... I'm sorry, but she told me before to keep her identity a secret even to her own children."

"Then what about brother?"

"I only know a little fact about Cressent. The last time I saw him, he's only 5 months old. But I do believe that he got your mother's abilities since I can always see him summoning and playing with Lunar Bugs during full moon."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, but that's the only thing I can tell."

"No its okay. At least I got an idea who they really are. Though, I hear more about father than mother or brother back in San Miguel. I guess its not surprising..." Sol said, putting both of her hands behind her head. "Anyway, lets go. We have to finish this before the sun sets again."

 **Part 2**

\- Sol City -

\- May 21, 12:36 PM -

\- Time before sunset: 5 hours and 24 minutes -

Using the magic warp Otenko summoned right below the Sol City, Sol, together with Otenko of course, flied to the city of the Solar Children that was abandoned countless of years ago. As she walk out in the room, the first thing that she saw made her panic.

She was 1,500 feet above the the land and to continue on, she have to cross the very narrow path. She keep on telling herself to stop looking below and got dizzy by the sky high view of the whole Istrakan. but then, she still have to look below, making sure that her feet still touches the very narrow road or the road wont collapse under her.

At last, it was over. She finally reached the entrance building of Sol City. Letting out a breath of relief, she let her legs be weak and collapse into the stone flooring.

"Are you okay?" Asked by Otenko, with a really concerned voice.

"I do understand that being close to the sun feels great for a Solar Child but building a road that only fits one person at a time DOESN'T help at all!" She said, half shouted. "What if someone falls down from a city floating 1,500 feet above the ground? I don't get it! What is wrong with my ancestors anyway!?"

"The entrance is not that narrow before. To tell the truth, that road was once a open area. Maybe the Immortals did something through it?"

"If that's the case then I already figure it out why they made the path so narrow."

Gathering her strength once again, Sol stood up from her seat and continue on moving forward. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for another narrow path that she might walk on.

Strangely, the next room is rather... Big. It looks like a giant plaza with a small garden in the edge. But the garden is not as beautiful as the garden in Bloodrust Mansion though. There are giant pots made from the same stone that used to make the flooring and each of them reached up to her chest level. Above every pot, there are some sort of plants with large leaf. Surprisingly, even in a place inhabited by Undead, these plants grow so healthy, so green, so...

"KEH!"

A loud screeching sound break her free from her own illusions. Looking at the source of the noise, she saw a four feet tall chicken with brown feathers and green skin. If she's not mistaken, those are...

"Cockatrice!" Sol shouted and quickly grab Otenko's head. Hugging him on her stomach level, she quickly roll behind one of the giant pots, avoiding the purple colored laser shoot out by the cockatrice.

While hiding, her sapphire blue eyes tracked down the direction where the laser hit. The result, of course, made her gasp.

The plant that was hit by the laser immediately turned into stone. It's a petrifying ray. Anything that was hit by that laser will automatically turned to stone. Well, that exclude a rock itself, but it will be a very dangerous weapon.

"This will be bad..." She whispered to herself before looking at Otenko, still on her arms. "Master, I know I don't have the rights to command you but you should disappear right now. It will be bad if those things hit you."

"I understand. Be careful, Sol. May the sun be with you." And with the usual line, he disappeared.

Grabbing the Gun Del Sol from her gun case, she lean a little to the edge of the pot and immediately fire multiple Solar Shot. However, once it hit the cockatrice, it only made the situation got worse. The cockatrice start to run around like crazy in the whole area, firing petrifying rays on random directions.

'Argh! I forgot that they run around wildly if the attack didn't hit behind!' She thought, half angry on herself while hitting the helmet on her forehead with her palm. Suddenly an idea pop in her mind. 'If the Flame lens shoots out Fireballs and Flamethrowers, then maybe the Frost lens can freeze!'

Testing out her new idea, she immediately grab the lens she found on the Permafrost. Equipping it on the Gun Del Sol, she fire numerous blue colored Solar Shot at the running cockatrice. As the Solar Shot hits the cockatrice, the body part that it touches immediately freeze. The next thing she knows is there is a giant chicken inside a very large piece of ice.

Sol slowly walked near the frozen cockatrice, trying to see if her attack did work. Laying a hand on the cold ice block, a smile formed on her face.

"Well, I do really surprise myself sometimes." She said proudly but something feels wrong. It feels like there is something missing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her insides told her to dunk. Having faith on what her insides was telling, she did dunk, dodging the petrifying rays that she didn't notice behind and hit the ice block containing the cockatrice instead. The ice block immediately turned to a stone in less than five seconds, making her gasp. She quickly turn around to see the attacker.

"Oh dear..." She whispered.

Behind her, there is actually three more cockatrices charging at her. Pointing her Gun Del Sol in the front of her once again, she quickly fired three Solar Shot before rolling on the other direction. It seems that the cockatrice learn pretty fast since they dodged all of the Solar Shots that she fires at them. Quickly moving behind the giant pot, using it as a shield from a petrifying rays, the young Solar Girl glared at the sky.

'Okay... This is a LOT more harder than I thought to be.' She thought, trying to use her senses to locate the cockatrices' locations. 'I need to find a way to reflect their attacks back... Like a mirror or something...'

And so her search began. She keep looking on both left and right side, trying to find something to use. But as she tilt her head to the right, something catch her attention. It's not an object lying in the floor, rather its the hilt of her sword resting on her back.

"Wait a minute..." She whispered to herself and pull the sword a little to see her reflection on the silver blade. 'I got it!'

 **Part 3**

The three cockatrice patrol the whole area. They have to find, and if possible, kill the blonde haired girl like what their leader command them. Their mission is, after all, protect their leader from any vampire hunter or trespassers.

Their focus, however, was interrupted by a loud and sharp whistle from the north. Looking at the direction where the sound come from, they saw the blonde haired girl they are looking for. But there's something wrong... She doesn't hold her Gun Del Sol for some odd reason.

"Looking for me?" She said with a very confident voice. The three cockatrice only glare at her as a reply though. The smile on her face grew wider as she apart her knees. "Then come and get me."

Like what she expected, the three cockatrice shoot out their own petrifying rays at her direction at the same time. Instead of dashing out of the way, Sol quickly pulled out her sword from her back. She held its silver blade to support it more before letting the purple laser hit it. Instead of turning the blade into a stone, the petrifying rays bounce back at the cockatrice like a mirror. She did the same to the other two, making sure she angled it right to hit the cockatrices.

The next thing she know, she got three statue of cockatrice right in the front of her. The statue suddenly got numerous cracks before they explode in tiny pieces of stone and dust.

"Well, that take care of that." She said rather playfully and turn around to continue on walking. However, a sound of something falling made her stop. It sound like a thick glass hitting the stone floor. Sol quickly turn around and ran on the origin of the sound. To her surprise, she found another lens. This time, it is color green as a leaf from a healthy tree.

"Master?" She called without looking away from the lens resting on her hand.

"What is it, Sol?"

"What lens is this?"

"Ahh. That's the Earth Lens. If my memory serves me right, that lens is supposed to be in the hands of Gaea's Children. But considering that Lito doesn't have it, and there is no way for him to reach this city, maybe the Earth Lens didn't make it to his hands."

"Then I should return this to him after my mission."

"Yes. But since it's a Lens, you can use it in the Gun Del Sol like what you do to the Sol, Flame and Frost lens."

"I see."

"Anyway, Sol, lets continue on to the highest floor."

"But shouldn't you summon the Pile Driver first? This area seems to be big enough to fit it in."

"Yes but you see, I used too much energy in summoning the warp that we used to fly here. Maybe we should summon the Pile Driver when you actually beat the Immortal."

"Okay." And with that said, they continue on walking deep inside the Sol City.

 **Part 4**

The young woman was sitting on a wooden chair, reading an old book while playing the locks of her short black hair. The emotionless expression on her face haven't change at all. Suddenly, she felt a spark on her spine, making her brown eyes widen.

As an Immortal, she could sense the number of the undead in the whole Sol City. And it seems like the number of her servants were quickly decreasing as the time goes by. Her eyes revert back to its normal emotionless expression but this time, a smile escaped from her lips.

"So she's here." She whispered in a low tone of voice. The vampire hunter she have to kill already arrived in her home. Black already warn her about the Solar Girl and her skills but it doesn't mean that she can take her easily.

Closing the old book on her hand, the young woman stood up from her seat.

"I guess it's time for me to prepare for her arrival." She said with her eyes starting to change from brown to crimson reed.

 **Part 5**

A loud clang signals Sol that the express elevator she was riding already reached its peak. The young Solar Girl step out of the metal platform, examining the entrance. No surprise, more plants in the giant pots and a sky high view of the whole Istrakan. She was taken aback by the very amazing view.

She can clearly see every dungeon she traveled for the past days. The Fog Castle, Bloodrust Mansion, Firetop Mountain and the hard to miss Permafrost.

"We are here, at last…" she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and without any second thought, dashed inside the door less building.

The thick oak door is the only way to get farther. And inside, she could feel a very strong Dark Matter covering it. She reached for the handle of the door but Otenko appeared beside her.

"Wait, Sol." He interrupted. "This could be a trap."

"I know. Everything we've done up until now maybe is a trap. However, if this trap can bring me to the location of both Mani and my brother, then I will gladly play in their hands."

"I know that, Solana. But at the time like this, please understand the other side." his voice made Sol froze. "Cressent is missing for like nine years and nobody can fill up Ringo's role except for you. Heck, even if Cressent was here, we cannot be sure that he will do the job as a Solar Child because he is a Moon Beauty."

"…I …" she don't know what to say anymore. Finally, she let go of the doorknob and let her hand fall down to her sides.

"I keep on telling you this; no one can replace you yet. So as much as possible, be careful with everything specially dealing with Immortals."

"… I'm sorry, Master." She apologized. "I totally lost my cool since we reach this far."

"No, it's okay. I think it's natural for you to act like this since the truth behind your family is just beyond this wooden door."

"But if this is really a trap, then how can we enter it?"

"I'll go first." Was Otenko's quick reply. "Follow me when you get the signal."

"Alright. Be careful Master."

As she said that, Sol took a few steps back, leaning on the closest wall. She watched Otenko enter the room before her gaze shifted from him to the rock floor. Suddenly, questions filled her head.

Will she really find Mani and the secrets of her family here just like what Count said? Is this the end of her journey? After she exited this dungeon… will she walk to the road back to San Miguel with her brother?

So many questions flow inside her head, but right now, she don't know if she can answer that questions. But she's sure of one thing. All of those questions will be answered beyond this door.

"ARGHHHHH!" a loud screaming voice snapped her back to reality. Without having any second thoughts, Sol quickly dashed on the room beyond the wooden door.

 **Part 6**

Sol gasped on what she saw inside the room.

A young woman with short black hair and crimson red eyes wearing a blue dress stand right in the middle of the room. She was staring at something just below her foot without any care in the world. But that's not the thing that surprises the Solar Girl. That something on her foot is actually Otenko with his body turned into stone.

"M-master…"

"Solana… this maybe… the it for me…" she could still hear Otenko's faint voice. "I will… summon the Pile Driver… where you fought… the cockatrices… defeat her… save Mani… and Moon Beauty… Cressent… May the sun… be with you…" A crack appeared on Otenko's head as some part of his stone body fell on the red carpet. "I'm sorry… Rin… go…"

She tried to reply. She wanted to do something to save him from death. But before she could even open her mouth, the crack grew bigger and bigger until Otenko's body explode in tiny pieces of rock and dust like what happened to the cockatrice in the plaza.

"MASTER OTENKO!" Sol shouted on the top of her lungs.

With her eyes filled with tears, she quickly ran on Otenko's former location. She knelt in the ground and grab the remaining stone shards of his body. But when she touched them, it immediately turned to dust… She lost someone important to her again.

"You lost your friend. And you still keep on going?" the voice of the young woman snapped her back to reality.

Wiping the tears on her eyes, the young Solar Girl stood up from her seat without raising her head. She clenched her hand into fist, before shooting a sharp glare at the young woman. How dare she, how DARE she! Oh how Sol wanted to punch this woman in the face. The only thing that holds her back is the fact that Immortals can feel more pain during the Battle Drive than being smacked directly at the face.

"Fine. If that's your decision then." She said and for some odd reason, the young woman float in the air. "Come to me."

The room suddenly covered by light but Sol didn't even flinch. She just close her eyes like she was prepared on what can happen. As the light disappears, she saw the young woman but in different form right at this very moment. Her skin turned from pale to bluish and there are four snakes hissing on her head, replacing her black hair. Not to mention, the half of her body is just like a giant snake with thick green scales on it.

"I'm Maria of the Wind. The Immortal guarding the Sol City. You, the vampire hunter sharing the same blood as Cressent."

"Cressent…?" Sol whispered to herself. 'She know who is Cressent?!'

"You really are a foolish ignorant girl, aren't you? Well then, I will teach you a lesson that you can never forget!"

After shouting those words, Maria slammed her tail to the stone ground. The room shake a little but it's still enough for Sol to lost her balance and fell on the floor. Her face doesn't show anger anymore, rather, it shows a kind of expression like she was waiting for an answer to her thousand question.

"Tell me! Where I can find my brother!?" she asked, half shouted, making sure that Maria can still hear her even with their height difference.

Instead of answering her question, Maria used her tail to push her away from her. Sol quickly noticed her attack and quickly dodge it by rolling to the other side. She looked behind with her sapphire blue eyes glaring at her. grabbing the newly found lens she got in the plaza, she equipped it on the Gun Del Sol before shifting her gaze from Maria to its golden frame. She was surprised to see that the lens didn't glow unlike what the other lens do.

While dodging Maria's attacks, Sol keep on removing and equipping the Earth lens to her Gun Del Sol, waiting for it to send its faint glow. Suddenly, she remember what Otenko said earlier. Staring at the green piece of glass, she took a deep breath.

"Look, I know that you should be in Lito's hands and not in mine, but right now, please I need your help!"

It seems that the lens responded to her sentence since it finally glowed in green color. Instead of pointing directly at Maria, Sol fired a green colored Solar Spread in the stone floor covered with blanket. Vines quickly grow out from the floor and hold Maria by grabbing her hands and tail. She struggled on her small prison and finally, shoot out a glare on Sol's location.

"Do you think you could stop me using this?" she said and her eyes suddenly glowed in crimson color.

In a few seconds, the vines that hold her down turned to stone. And with a little effort, the stone turned to dust, breaking her free. Sol gritted her teeth. Sure she does expect that to happen but she didn't expect for her to break free so fast.

Opening her mouth, a purple plasma ball formed and shoot out to her direction. Sol was cornered. There is no way she could dodge that. Unless she use something to block it. Pointing her Gun Del Sol at the ground again, she fired a Solar Spread, making another vine in the front of her come. The vine catched the plasma ball, immediately turning it into stone and crumbled to dust.

'A petrifying ball...?' She asked herself through the use of her mind.

Looking back at Maria, Sol saw another petrifying ball flying on her direction. Without having any second thoughts, she immediately pulled out her sword and used its silver blade to reflect her attack back like a mirror. The petrifying ball hit Maria directly on her face. She put her hands on both of her cheeks and her growl in pain can be heard.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sol on her head level with the Gun Del Sol pointed at her, ready to pull the trigger. Even in a surprised state, Maria still try to counter by trying to shoot another petrifying ball at her direction. With that angle, she cannot miss. She just need to release it more faster than before and the Solar Girl will be turned to stone.

But the fate didn't allow that to happen.

The Earth property Solar Spread is way more faster than her petrifying ball. But there is something different with the Solar Spread. Instead it was shaped like a blast of light, it is actually shaped like a blade of the sword. The blade like Solar Spread pierced through her forehead. As the gravity pull her down to the ground, the spread keeps on burning Maria's body from the inside, letting out a black smoke in the progress.

She landed back in the ground, and the Solar Spread disappears at the same time. Looking at Maria, she saw that her whole snake like body start to turn into stone and fall in the ground. Picking up the blue card on the pocket of her skirt, she raised it in the air and took a deep breath.

"ELEFAN!" her shout echoed to the whole room.

In less than a minute, Maria's crumbling body was sealed inside the living coffin.

Sol stared at the coffin with a rather depressed look on her face. Elefan stared at her then, began turning right and left trying to find someone.

"Pao?" It asked.

"I'm sorry, Elefan... But Master Otenko is not here today."

"Pao..." The reply of the living coffin made the young Solar Girl to let out a chuckle.

"I don't really understand what are you saying but don't be sad." She replied. "Lets purify this Immortal then, kay?"

"PAO!"

And with that said, Sol start dragging the coffin to the plaza.

 **Part 7**

Black slowly walk on one of the road of Istrakan. On his right hand, he carry two thick books while on the other, he holds a small bag with its contents still unknown. It's still day but the hood on the long cape he wore protect him from the burning pain of the setting sun shinning down to him.

As he took another step, a voice rang on his head. Not just an ordinary voice but a voice of someone important to him.

He look up in the sky, ignoring the burning pain of the sunlight hitting his forehead. Above him is the Sol City, floating in the sky as always. Looking closely, he can see the something shinning on it. He gritted his teeth in anger, already knowing what exactly is happening above.

"Tsk! She's already there!"

Dropping the books and the small bag to the ground, Black quickly jumped in the air. His body glowed in crimson color and in less than a second, he transformed into a crow, flying up the Sol City.

 **Part 8**

The Battle Drive is over. Picking up Elefan on its card form from the ground, Sol let out another heavy sigh.

"In the end, she didn't answer my question about brother..."

"Pao?" Elefan's voice echoed inside the blue card.

"Ahh, no, no, I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find him someday." Sol replied with a smile on her face.

Her smile, however, quickly fade as she felt something different. A chill on her spine. Her insides quickly tell her to change location immediately. Following what her insides says, Sol quickly jumped behind, dodging the crimson sonic wave. The sonic wave is strong enough to split the Pile Driver in half, making Sol gasp.

The Pile Driver quickly fade away when the sonic wave sliced it in half. Looking at the attacker, Sol quickly pulled her Gun Del Sol and change its lens from the Earth lens to Sol lens. In all people she met, there is only one person had that kind of power. A power that can actually tear of the ground in just one effortless move.

"Black of the West..."

"I already warned you before. Now you will pay for everything you have done until today."

* * *

 **A/N** : Ohhhh... this thing is already on its climax~!

I try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. then I'm going to continue working on with book 2~


	7. - Light versus Shadow -

Chapter 7

Light versus Shadow

 **Part 1**

"Black of the West..." Sol whispered his name. She send out a glare directly at the Vampire's crimson red eyes while holding her Gun Del Sol as tight as she could. With her index finger pulling the trigger, the gun produce a yellow colored Solar Shot on its tip. The Solar Shot wasn't moving. Rather, its just gathering more and more energy from the battery and waiting for Sol to release the trigger.

"I already warned you before." He said without any fear on his expression while watching the Solar Shot on the tip of the Gun Del Sol grow. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he pointed it on the direction of the Solar Girl. The metal plating just above the piece of glass moved to the middle of the blade itself. "Now you will pay for everything you have done until today." He continued as the plate of glass glowed in crimson red color as well as the strange mark warping the sword itself.

A small crimson and black colored ball start to form from the tip of his sword. As the ball grew larger and larger, Sol could feel that its starting to suck her in like a black hole. With one arm holding the ground, she pointed her Gun Del Sol at the black hole's direction and finally let go of the trigger.

The gun let out a silent yet noticeable roar after the Solar Shot was fired. The attack pushed Sol one meter behind. The Solar Shot rip the black hole like hot knife through butter before it explode down to countless pieces of amber colored orb with wings. Rising her Gun Del Sol in the air, the amber colored traveled to her direction and absorbed by the gun. She could feel the battery of the gun being refreshed as the amber colored orb enter the tip of the gun.

Sol looked in the front of her and to her surprise, Black is right in the front of her with her sword ready. Using her quick reflexes, she quickly grab her sword and used its blade to shield herself from the upcoming attack. The swords made contact with each other and yellowish sparks appeared due to the force. Sol gritted her teeth. Black push his sword too strong for her to block using just one hand. She then used her other, which is holding the Gun Del Sol, to support the blade. With her full force, she pushed Black making him jump from behind.

Black landed on his feet but quickly charge at her again. The Vampire Prince and the Solar Girl keep on exchanging their attacks and dodging each other's swords with a quick movements. Their attacks never hit even once on the two of them. Everytime their blade met and clash, small yellowish sparks can be seen, signaling that every attack they sent can easily cut one of their misfortunate body parts.

Since Black is a vampire, he got the advantage when it comes to speed and strength. He can easily dodge Sol's blade and Solar Shots by just moving his neck and bending his knees. Meanwhile, Sol's having a hard time to counter. Bullets of sweat were falling from her cheeks and her silent pant can be heard. During this battle, she's using her sword as a shield to block Black's attacks and tries to use the Gun Del Sol everytime she saw an opening. But boy, Black is just too fast that it seems that he can can dodge the Solar Shot before it even left the gun.

Gritting her teeth, she slammed the sword on his direction with all her strength. Of course, Black blocked with his own sword supported only with just one hand. Sparks shoot out from both of their sword as it made contact but there is something wrong. As she look at Black face, she notice something. On her vision, his hair suddenly shifted from chocolate brown to purple and his eyes gets a little lighter.

She quickly stop her attack and they both jumped backwards, making a 20 meters distance between them. Sol rub her eyes using sleeve and looked at Black once again. For some reason, he still maintain his brown hair and crimson red eyes.

'What was that just now?' She asked herself but quickly shake her head, trying to get the thoughts out of the way.

She tried to keep focused on the battle. She stared at Black once more but when her sapphire blue eyes made contact with her, she saw a crimson sonic wave travelling so fast on her way. The crimson sonic wave are way more faster than her reflexes. She tried to dodge the sonic wave but it was too late.

"ARGH!" Her shouting voice echoed in the whole Sol City itself.

The sonic wave hit her right shoulder and her blood squirt out, painting their battle field with her Solar Child Blood. Surprisingly, her body is bleeding but there is not even a single scratch or torn on her leather armor. She fall down to her knees, gripping her shoulder like she's trying to grab the sharp pain away. Glancing her gaze to the Vampire Prince, she gasp after seeing another sonic wave on her way. Forcing herself to stand up, she quickly rolled out of the way, dodging it. She grab the Gun Del Sol and fired another charged Solar Shot at Black's direction. Black use the blade of his sword to shield himself but when he put his sword away from his eye level, he saw Sol already gone.

"Are you running away? You do know that I can smell your blood whenever you go." He said, making sure that the Solar Girl can hear it no matter where she is. Taking a deep breath, he start to walk slowly, trying to locate the source of the strong smell of blood.

 **Part 2**

She keep on running. She doesn't care if she's losing her direction on the maze like interior of the Sol City. All she had in mind is she have to get away. The pain haven't disappear. In fact, she could feel that its getting worse the more she took her step. Unable to take it anymore, she lean on the stone wall right beside her with one of her eyes closed.

Removing her Crimson Scarf out of the way, she found the zipper of her leather armor. Pulling it down, she check her wound that keep on getting on her way. Her eyes widen right after she saw the wound on her body.

"How...?" She asked herself.

The wound on her chest is so darn big. Starting from her right shoulder, all the way down to the left side of her stomach. No wonder it felt so painful. Blood stemming out from her wounds like a river and it keep staining the black shirt she wear underneath her armor.

'His attacks pierce through the body without tearing up the clothes... But it can blow up walls and cut the ground... So this is why he's feared by the civilians...'

Sol removed her long crimson scarf and tried her best to tie it down to her wounds. Everytime the cloth made contact to her wounded skin, she let out a low growl of pain. It may not be the best but at least just now, she have to stop the bleeding. She have to find a way to defeat and purify Black.

After lowering down her shirt, her insides told her to quickly change her location. She don't know why she felt like that but she have to if she wanted to stay alive. Even with all those pain, she force herself to dash out of her current location.

Another crimson colored sonic wave tear off the wall she was leaning earlier. Not only that, it also leave a large hole in the ground, making the rocks fall to the ground. Looking at the source of the attack, she can see Black, holding his sword with both of his hands. Surprise painted the Solar Girl's face before she continue to run away from his sight.

Black only stare at the direction she ran. Then, out of nowhere, black wings made of Dark Matter appeared on his back. Jumping a bit, he dashed on the direction where she ran, ready to stab his own sword to her body. Sol managed to block this by using her own sword as a shield. As their sword let go of each other, the ground Sol was standing start to shake. Turns out, she was stepping on the express elevator. The elevator pull her up, leaving Black from below.

 **Part 3**

Sol gasped for air as she sat on the platform that pull her to the highest part of Sol City. It's a relief that she still managed to escape to him for a short period of time. But the thing that was bothering her is when she got to the top. Black can easily catch up with her without waiting for the elevator and up there, there is no way she could run.

The wind blow can be heard as well as the humming of the platform elevator. But something's bothering her. Why does the wind felt so cold? Wind during the day doesn't feel this cold. Unless...

Raising her head up to meet the light, her eyes widen. The elevator finally stopped and she quickly look at the sky high view of the whole Istrakan. It's already dark. The sun already sets.

'This is bad! The sun sets and there's no way I can defeat him with the Gun Del Sol's remaining battery!' She thought. But that the thought escaped her mind when she felt a presence behind her.

She quickly pulled out her sword and use it to block the incoming attack. Black was there, with his black wings spread wide and still hovering in the air. Because of the sharp pain she felt, she accidentally lowered her guard down, making him gain the upper hand. She use every piece of her remaining strength to push him out of the way, and there, they keep on exchanging attacks.

Like before, non of them were hitting each other. But as their swords clash, Sol was taking one step backwards, until they hit the room near the door of Maria's room. Sol wasn't used to use her left hand when it comes to sword and there is no way for her to use her right arm. Because of this, when Black charged at her, the sword slipped on her hands and stabbed on the wooden door.

'Great...' She cursed inside her head.

She notice Black charging at her for another attack. Forcing herself, she managed to dodge it and pull out her Gun Del Sol. However, she didn't notice another crimson sonic wave at her direction.

Her scream once again echoed on the whole Sol City as she accidentally let go of the gun on her hand and it dropped not to far from her current location. She lie on the puddle of her own blood to the ground, gripping her chest as tight as she could. Tears automatically form on her eyes as it dropped to the ground. Her wound now turned double, and it can form an X mark once it was healed... If she could survive it.

Glancing upward with her tear stained face, she sent out a glare at Black, who was walking near her direction.

"This is it?" He asked "This is the power that killed the two Immortals and two Guardians? You didn't even lay a single scratch at me, but you're already dying there."

She didn't reply and just watching their distance got closer and closer. Is this the end? Will she ever survive? Looking at her left, she still could see her Gun Del Sol lying on the ground. No. There is a way.

Despite the pain, she forced herself to roll to the location of the gun and grab it with her left hand. She pulled the trigger, making a charged shot but when she pointed it at Black, she was immediately welcomed by the tip of his sword pointing at her neck.

"Fire it. Lets see which one is the quicker. That Gun Del Sol of yours or my sword cutting your head." He said.

She didn't reply. All they can hear is her heavy breathing and the sound of the Gun Del Sol while its gathering energy. Her hands start to tremble and her eyes start to close on its own.

'No! Sol, just one shot! Keep it up!' She shouted on her head but her body didn't listen. Her vision went blank because of all the blood she lost. She could feel her body dropped on the cold floor. Before she lost her consciousness, she could hear the sound of her gun slowly fading away.

'I'm sorry, father... It looks like... I can't reach your level after all...'

 **Part 4**

Black stared at the unconscious body of the Solar Girl in the front of her. Her chest still slowly rising and falling as she took her breath. She's still alive. Looking at his sword, he could see a patch of blood on the blade. It was obviously hers. Instead of using a piece of cloth to wipe it away, he just lick the blood staining his sword. But once the red liquid met his taste bud, he quickly pulled out.

It's not like her blood doesn't taste good. Actually, the blood of the Solar Child is considered to be the most delicious blood to all vampires. But for some odd reason, it felt so... Foreign yet familiar.

"Tsk. I can't believe I'm doing this..." He whispered to himself and use one of his sonic wave attack to destroy the roof. The beautiful full moon welcomed both of them like its just taking a peek from above.

Glancing on the Solar Girl, he push her body a little so she could lie on her back and expose her wound in the moonlight. He keep on waiting. And finally, after a minute of waiting, he breath out a sigh of annoyance.

"Do I really need to do everything for you?" He asked again.

Black opened his hand, making sure the moonlight will hit it. Out of nowhere, a green orb with wings form on his hand and it start to examine his whole body.

"No, no, Tsuki, not me." He said and pointed at Sol's unconscious body. "Her."

When the green orb saw Sol's body, it immediately multiply and start healing her wounds. He watched her for a minute before changing on his crow form and leave.

 **Part 5**

Dark... It's way too dark... She couldn't see anything. There is no source of light anywhere. Sol opened her eyes and instead of the stone walls of Sol City, she was welcomed by the eternal darkness. She felt no pain for some odd reason but she is lying on the ground in the same position she fall during the battle with Black a while ago.

"Am I... Dead...?" She asked with a rather terrified voice.

She tried to move her body. She wanted to know where on earth she was. Couple of attempts later, she finally moved her arms. Using her arms, Sol sat up to the ground and look at herself. It's odd... No blood stains, no scar, no nothing. Its like that clash with Black never happen at all. The only thing that bother her is her weapons are gone. Not only that, her leather armor, helmet and boots are also gone, leaving her only with her black sleeveless shirt and the usual grey skirt she wears.

She stood up from her seat and once she took a step, her body suddenly glowed in a bright yellow colored light. She freaked out at first but she noticed that she can use this light to find where she is. Walking a short distance, she start to tell where she is. It looks like she is in some kind of prison. Every cell contain rotting dead bodies of humans. Some of them have missing body parts, some still have some noticeable scar all over their body. But one thing is for sure... They all died all chained up.

She suddenly felt scared on the sight. Were Immortals really treat humans this way? Just imagining what these humans have gone through when they're still alive makes her stomach twist. She lean in to one of the walls and fall on her knees, hugging herself.

'Why...?' She asked herself.

There is no one alive in this place. Only her. Or maybe not. She might just be a spirit the Sun sent to this miserable place. To see what Immortals do to humans before she goes to heaven. She doesn't know anymore who she was. Hugging her knees, she began crying.

'Great... I'm gone. The only one who can stop the Immortals is gone... Because of my stupid failure, everyone is affected... Its all my fault, Damn it!' Sol keep on cursing herself inside her head. More tears flow from her eyes to her knees. But something stopped her.

A sound of rattling chains.

Curious, she stopped crying and wipe her tears away. She stood up from her seat and follow the rattling sound. There, on the western part of this prison, there is one cell that was illuminated with light. Or the only cell illuminated with light. Without having a second thought, Sol ran on the cell's direction.

She stopped running and stared at the person inside it. The sight of that person is enough to make her gasp. A young boy. There is a young boy inside, with both hands and legs chained up. His messy purple hair rest on the cold floor as he lay there unconscious under the light of the full moon. She cannot tell the eye color of the said boy but the light blue torn scarf, which is stained with blood for some reason, is enough for her to recognize who is he even if she only see him once.

"Cressent..." She whispered his name.

Naturally, he didn't reply. His chest keep on rising and falling as he took his breath. She was happy that she finally saw the person she was looking for but for some odd reason... Why Cressent look so... Young? Sure he is three years older than her but on his appearance, he looks like he's still eight years old. She wanted to touch him. But when she does, her hand only went through his body like she's nothing more than a hologram.

"Oh yeah... I'm already dead..." She whispered in a depressed tone.

Suddenly, the same rattling sound that brought her here rang on her ears once again. This time, the sound was so clear and its coming from the cell in the front of this one. Sol slowly turn her head behind, preparing who it was but the darkness wont let her see anything clearer. The only thing that she could see on the other cell is a woman and her long purple bangs. She keep on struggling, trying to break free from the chain on her wrist and her legs. Sol could see her open her mouth and finally she spoke.

"Cressent... Please wake up, my son..." This words made Sol's eyes widen.

She walked on the next cell, trying to use the light of her body to see her mother's face for the very first time. However, even with her light, she still cannot see her face.

"Cressent, please..." She keep on talking to the unconscious boy. "Its been a year already, please wake up..."

"A-a year!?" She gasped. 'Brother is asleep for a year!? What happened?'

Her question never got any answers as the door slammed open, catching her attention. She stood up from her seat and stare at the person who opened the door but once she saw the face of that person, she let out another gasp. Oh how she wish she had the Gun Del Sol to shoot him again in the face!

That someone opened Cressent's cell and remove the chains on his wrist and feet. He grab the young boy through his jacket and his scarf fall on the ground.

"Where are you taking him, Count!?" their mother shouted, watching the Count drag Cressent's body like some sort of garbage.

"A place where you don't have to know." Was his only reply before he walked away.

Sol wanted to chase after him. She wanted to punch him in the face. But when she took her first step, her body lost its light and she began to float in the air.

"No! Wait! Don't!" She keep on shouting but her spirit body still follow light behind her.

 **Part 6**

Her eyes shoot open when the light touched her. She quickly sit up on the ground, panting heavily like she just had a nightmare.

'The Count... He's still alive...?' She thought and grab her forehead. Only to realize the metallic headband on her fore head. 'Huh...?'

Sol looked around her. Its not as dark as before and she's not in the prison. Rather she is inside the Sol City. The exact same place where she collapsed. She quickly examine herself and her surroundings. Dried blood every where, her sword stabbed on the wooden door and her Gun Del Sol rest on her left hand. All of her wounds were gone and there is no single scar on her body. The only thing that prove that the battle with Black does happen is her shirt and crimson scarf covered with dried blood.

"A-a dream...?" She asked and looked above to see the full moon. She smiled on the beautiful view above her. "So I'm still alive! The Lunar Bugs must heal my wounds or something... But... If he is an Immortal, why he doesn't kill me at the first place?"

Sol stood up to get her sword from the wooden door of Maria's room. Upon standing up, a piece of paper fall down to the ground catching her attention. She grab the paper and open it, only to find a letter inside.

'Sol City cannot tell you anything anymore. If you wanted to know everything you want, visit the Dark Castle. A portal in the northern mountains should take you there. I'm warning you again, you'll face someone far stronger than me if you go there. The choices is in your hands. - Black of the West' It was written on it.

"That dream... Don't tell me that's what Count means that I can learn more beside brother?" Sol asked herself while staring at the letter on her hand. Shaking her head a little, she finally decided.

Otenko may not be there by her side. There is no one who can guide her starting from now. Grabbing her sword and her Gun Del Sol once more, she leaved the Sol City and aim for the mountains in the north.

She will go to the Dark Castle.

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry for not updating this for a while.

I said in the first chapter it's updated weekly but at this point its like whenever I remembered it...

anyway, trivia time~

\- There's supposed to be a part 7 where Solana will use the Solar Leaf and go back to the Solar Tree to say goodbye to Lito. But I got too lazy and i think its another drama...

\- on the first manuscript, Black should be joining Solana as a replacement for Otenko but she will never realize that they are siblings until they met the Queen. Changed since I suddenly realized that it would be boring...

Tsuki means "moon" in case you don't know...

anyways, we are like 3 chapters away from the ending. so umm... I still can't say when will I upload the next chapter but I promise I upload it~


	8. - Dark Castle -

**Chapter 8**

Dark Castle

 **Part 1**

Its been two days since Sol leaved the City of the Solar Children. Accompanied by no one but her living coffin, Elefan, Sol go straight to the Northern Mountains right after she left the Sol City... After washing all those blood stained clothes, of course.

Those two days worth of walking have paid off as she reached the portal Black was talking about. Looking up to the sky without the bright sun hurting her eyes, she saw a castle in the sky. Its much more higher than the Sol City though, but right now, she have to put all those fears away.

"Mother... Brother... I promise, I'll do what Father wanted... To bring you all back home."

And with that said, she raised her hand in the air. The portal below her feet glowed in crimson red color while her body was covered with a light as bright as the sun itself. The next thing she knows, she was flying to the direction of the castle above the sky.

 **Part 2**

A sound of shattering glass covered the whole Dark Castle itself. All of the undead that exist on the said castle tried their best to hide from the angry queen's gaze. Everything on her reach and what she can see flew in the air and shattered in the floor.

"I can't believe this!" She roared while walking back and forth in the front of her throne. "All of the Immortals are gone and I can't reach Black! That pesky little brat!"

She continued her pace, without even bothering about those sharp glass on the floor. Looking down at the transparent floor below her, she could see the earth. But that's not what made her stop.

"I see... So she's still coming after all." Was her final words before a evil grin formed on her face.

 **Part 3**

\- Dark Castle -

\- May 23, 9:20 AM -

\- Time before sunset: 8 hours and 40 minutes -

Sol finally arrived in Dark Castle. To her surprise, the Dark Castle is actually located in the space, like a satellite between the earth and the moon. Because she was much more closer to the moon itself, she could feel her Lunar Child Blood got more stronger than she could imagine. But that's not what's bothering her.

"Why..." She asked herself. "Why this place looks so... Familiar..."

If her memory serves her right, this is the first time she reached a giant castle floating above the earth itself. But for some odd reason, the floor, walls and even the shape of the windows looks so familiar.

Sol tried to ignore all of it and continue walking on until she comes across a strange room. One that leads to a giant elevator and one leads to a stairs that lead to the underground part of the castle. Of course, she took the elevator. But once she took her first step inside, her eyes widen. Her Lunar Child Blood warned her about something. Something about someone who share the same blood as her. Without having a second thought, she ignore the elevator in the front of her and climb down the stairs instead.

 **Part 4**

With continues running, Sol then realized why this place look so familiar. The stairs lead to the prison room, as in the same prison on her dreams where she saw the younger version of her brother and her mother. Upon opening the door, the smell of rotting bodies welcomed her making her cover her nose. She quickly ran on the only cell with light, hoping that her brother is still there.

However, as she take a look at the insides, she fall on her knees. Cressent was not there. The only clue that told her that Cressent do stayed there before is the torn light blue scarf lying in the ground near a violet lens that seems to be a Cloud Property lens. She grab both the scarf and the lens before staring at it for a moment. The scarf send out a faint purple glow like its reacting to her touch and the same feeling she felt in the front of the elevator returned. She cannot be wrong. This scarf is what her Lunar Child Blood detected earlier. The Moon Beauty's Moonlight Scarf.

"Brother..." She whispered, pulling the scarf closer to her chest.

Suddenly, she remember something. The cell in the front of Cressent's belongs to another person who is really important to her. She turned to the other cell and force her eyes to adjust in the darkness.

"Mother?" She called but she received no reply. "Mother, its me, Solana. Don't you remember me?"

There's still no reply behind her questions. But after a minute, she learned why she's not receiving any replies. Gritting her teeth, she stood up from her kneeling position and ran back to the elevator with Cressent's Moonlight Scarf still on her hand.

Both her mother and her brother weren't inside the cell.

 **Part 5**

The elevator stopped humming as Sol faced the woman in the front of her. The woman is pretty tall, with bluish skin and black pointy hair pointing in three different direction. Her crimson red eyes darted at her but Sol still didn't took a step back or show any fear on her face.

"Oh what an unexpected surprise. First Ringo then after 20 years, Solana. Does the Dark Castle really that famous for the Solar Children?" The Queen asked but Sol didn't reply. "Tell me little girl, what to do want?"

"Where's my family?" She asked without removing her angry glare at her.

"Well, I believe Ringo is dead. Do you want to see him?"

"I'm talking about my mother and my brother."

"Oh! Them! Don't worry, I just took the sister that was supposed to be in our side."

"What?" Sol said with her eyes widen.

"You still don't know?" The Queen asked before she let out a loud laughter. "So you reached this far without knowing anything!? Maria is right! You really are a foolish ignorant girl. You just let your 'Father Sun' pull your strings and reach here without knowing a single thing. Tell me, Solar Girl. The Immortals that you defeated on your way up here... Do you really need to kill them?"

Sol didn't reply. That question never entered her thoughts even once. Muspell, Garmr, and Maria... Is it right that she killed them? She can't look at her directly on her face anymore. Rather, she just stared on the moon below the transparent floor.

"As I thought. You never know the answer. What if I say to you that your mother, Moon Beauty Mani, is right in the front of you right now?"

"NO!" Sol shouted and quickly pulled her Gun Del Sol. "I will never believe in that! I know mother. She wont do things like this!"

"Since when? Mani leaved you when you're still an infant, right? What if she doesn't love you that's why she leaved? When she disappeared, the number of undead rise, right? What if she's the one behind all of this Immortal attacks? Tell me, Solar Girl Solana, are my theories correct?"

"STOP IT!" She shouted in anger and fired a charged Solar Shot at the Queen's direction. Her attack, however, dissolve in the thin air when the Queen just touch it with her tentacle like hand. Sol gasped at this and bring her gun down.

"How..."

"There it is! The anger and the fear that I wanted to see in your face. It fits perfectly well to you than your father!" The Queen said with a laughter. "Solar Girl Solana... Your father did bring your name so close to Father Sun, huh? Well then, let me see if you are really worthy to be called in such name."

Without even changing her location, the Queen raised both of her tentacle like hands in the air. Out of nowhere, a familiar crimson colored smoke appeared below Sol's feet. She quickly rolled out of the way in order to dodge the crimson colored pointy rock that appeared below her. She could still remember this attack... In fact, how could she forgot an attack that made her run for her life right on the first day of her journey.

'Is that... Count's-!'

Putting that thoughts away from her mind, she continue to dodge the spiky rock that tried to stab her below while firing multiple Sol powered Solar Shot on the Queen's direction. However, like before, her attacks still dissolved in the air before it made contact with the Queen's skin. Sol gritted her teeth. This battle wont lead her to victory if it stayed like this.

The Queen lowered her right arm and the rocks were replaced by falling fireballs above her head.

'Muspell...'

As the fireball stopped, the temperature suddenly dropped and a strong blizzard blew her away from her location.

'Garmr...' She through while trying to fight the freezing temperature.

As the blizzards stopped, a purple orb shoot out in the front of her. Sol quickly reacted by forcing herself to roll out of the way.

'Maria's... She can use all the abilities of the four Immortals!?'

"Surprising, isn't? Also, I can do this." And with a flick of her arm, vines grew out from the ground and hold her legs, preventing her to escape. Sol used her sword to cut all those vines that hold her down but as she slash some, a new one will appear. "I think I should thank Gaea's Son for that ability."

"You... You thief! You're using the ability of others!"

"Oh... I don't like the choice of your words. How about I teach you a lesson then?" The Queen said and a giant black ball appeared on her arms.

She thrown it on Sol's direction and all the thing that the Solar Girl can do is to close her eyes and prepare herself for the pain.

 **Part 6**

She wait...

She keep on waiting but for some odd reason, she felt no pain. Being curious, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped on what she saw.

On the front of her, there is Black of the West, using the blade of his sword to block the Queen's attack. Straightening his back, he swing the sword to the right side so the giant black ball will change its direction.

"Black...? Why...?"

"I see... Things are really happening like what my predictions told me."

"So you already predicted that I will turn my sword against you but you still made me as your right hand? Hmph! You're really strange for a Queen, Hel." Black said without changing the expression of his face. He reach out for the pocket of his jacket and pull out a purple piece of glass with the same design as the Gun Del Sol's lens. The Luna Lens.

"Wait." Sol finally entered the conversation as she stood up from her seat and watch Black put the lens on his sword "Is that... A lens of the- how did you get your hands on that?"

"Let him explain. He know everything since we met." And with that said, Black opened his hand in the front of Sol without removing his eyes on the Queen. A bright yellow light formed on his hands and when the light disappears, it revealed something or someone she was familiar with.

"Master Otenko!"

"Its good to be back to my old form. I thank you for that, Cress."

"Yeah right."

"Cress? Master Otenko, what's going on!?"

"I guess I should explain it to you then. Solana, I am not a human. I am a mare spirit sent down by Father Sun. When Maria turned me to stone back in Sol City, my spirit were absorbed by Black right after your battle. Black's Lunar Child Blood allow that to happen."

"L-Lunar Child Blood...?"

"Yes. The blood that he inherited from his mother - YOUR mother - Moon Beauty Mani. Black of the West and Moon Beauty Cressent is the same person." This statement made Sol gasp more. The person she's been looking for all the time is just right in the front of her.

"B-brot-"

"Save the reunion for later." Black cut her sentence out. "We still have someone to beat. Otenko, explain what she need to do."

"Right." He said and face quickly faced Sol. "Solana, the Queen of all Immortals, Hel, is not like the other Immortals that you defeat before. Your Gun Del Sol isn't enough so you need the help of the Pile Driver."

"Is that possible? I mean the Sun doesn't rise here and-"

"The sun might not be here but remember we are in space. There are no sunrise and sunsets here. By using the rays of the Pile Driver and my Solar Energy as an added strength to your Solar Gun, the Solar Shot might pierce through her body. We call this attack as Wild Bunch. And that's when Black came handy. He will try his best to protect both of us while we are trying to do the Wild Bunch."

"Hey. Don't talk like I'm a sort of personal security guard or something."

"Right. I get it now. Sorry, brother, but I think you have to bear with it for a bit."

"Alright then. If your ready, lets do this! TAIYOU!" And with that word shout, the transparent floor was covered with the mark of the Pile Driver. The four generators all pointed at Otenko's direction and when Sol pointed the Gun Del Sol on Otenko, the four generators shoot out their solar lasers until its forming a giant ball made of sunlight.

"To give up your title as a right hand of a queen to be a shield of an eleven year old kid. How low can you go, Black of the West?" The Queen, Hel, said with a terrifying glare.

"I do whatever I wanted. And I also don't remember signing as your right hand either." Was his reply without even showing any fear on his face.

 **Part 7**

As the sunlight shoot out of the Pile Driver continue gathering on Otenko's body, Black and Hel continue to fight each other. The spikes on the ground keep on appearing under Black's foot as well as the falling fireballs above. Using his Lunar Child Blood, he tried his best to predict and locate where the attacks are going to land so he dodge it easily.

However, the tides of the battle is not on his side. Sure that he could easily dodge the spikes and fireballs but he cannot send a single attack to Hel. Everytime he dash forward and use his own sword to slash Hel, a vine will appear absorbing the attack or a petrifying ball will force him to cancel his attack. When he use his now purple colored Sonic Waves, the attack will dissolve in the thin air just like what happened to the Solar Shot of the Gun Del Sol.

For someone who surpasses both the Vampire Lord and the Solar Girl to be this powerless in the front of Hel, he sometimes thought if the Wild Bunch is enough to bring her down. But that question remained unanswered until Sol finishes her attack. Until then, he have to do something to buy time.

Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, Black tried to charge at Hel's direction while dodging the fireballs and spikes at the same time. He knew that this is not the first time he tried this attack and he also knew that he can fail once he make a simple mistake. But this time, he have to hit her no matter what.

"Are you really out of ideas that's why you're doing something that reckless?" Hel shouted with her voice echoing in the whole room.

Spreading both of her arms in the air, the blizzard and petrifying balls add up on his problems. Taking a deep breath, he withdraw his sword and transform to his wolf form. Using his new found speed, he can easily dodge the fireballs, spikes and the petrifying balls on his way while his thick fur give him temporary resistance to the blizzard.

He jump in the air and there, he revert back to his normal vampire body. He pulled his purple glowing sword once again and put all of his weight down causing him to land in the front of Hel. His downward slash leave a giant wound on her chest.

The Lens of the Moon, Luna, doesn't really meant to be used in violence. Even when equipped in the Gun Del Sol, it doesn't deal any damage. But when equipped on Black's sword, it can deal some damage but much more weaker than the lens of the Dark he usually use. And he knew that since the start. Her face that doesn't show any pain is a sign that it wasn't enough to beat her.

If he stick on the lens of the Dark, he wont be able to scratch her. But when he use the lens of the Moon, he can deal a very little damage to her. He finally face the truth. There is no way he can defeat the Queen of all Immortals alone. But today, he's not alone.

He could feel it using his heighten senses. There is something strong and warm right behind him. Letting out a small smirk, he quickly move out on the way by transforming into a crow and fly out of the way. Hel just stared at the giant Solar Shot about to fly on her direction.

"Wild Bunch!" Sol shouted and finally released the trigger of the Gun Del Sol.

Otenko released the giant Solar Shot and traveled through the Queen's direction. Hel only sigh and raised her right arm. The next thing Sol know before she bear a sharp pain is another giant crimson colored blast dissolve her Solar Shot.

 **Part 8**

Sol slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing her head, she force herself to stand up. However, the scene in the front of her surprises her once again.

In the front of her there is a purple barrier with a mark that she haven't seen before. Black is right in the front of her like he was leaning on the purple barrier but there's something wrong with him. Black's hair is color chocolate brown however, right now, the front spike of his hair is color purple. Not only that, the color of his left eye seems to be more paler than the right one.

"B-black...?" Sol asked "What's happening to you?"

"Tsk... Looks like... I'm using my Lunar Child power for too much that my appearance even start to revert back." He said with a chuckle. That chuckle was later cut when he felt a sharp pain on his back as well as some strange force trying to break through the barrier. Concerned, Sol look behind her brother to see what is the source of the force.

When she laid her eyes on that something, she suddenly filled by terror. It was Hel but for some reason, her appearance are too different than before. She's in the form of something huge made out of countless bones. There are four giant arms made out of more bones with sharp ends. Sharp fangs stick out from her large mouth that seems to be enough to fit a human inside and her bloody red eyes staring at them.

"So you still can revert back to that form?" Hel asked in a rather deeper and bigger voice than before. The purple barrier behind Black slowly disappear as he faced Hel without any fear on his eyes. He just exchange glares with her while gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.

"I cannot revert back as Cressent as long as this vampire blood still flow inside my veins. And because of this, I cannot use my full power as a Moon Beauty. But this is what I'm going to say to you Hel. This little power I can use is enough for me to beat you."

"Is that so? Well then, show me how strong is that mixture of Solar, Lunar and Vampire blood of yours!"

"Brother..." Sol called not too loud but at the same time not too soft. Just enough for Black to hear. "Are you sure about this? I mean the Wild Bunch doesn't affect her on her first form and now-"

"I know what do you mean." He replied without even looking at her. "You just have to trust me. Start the Wild Bunch again."

"But bro-"

"Do it."

It takes a minute for Sol to reply. She just keep on staring at the mark of the Pile Driver below her foot and keep of listening to the silent hum of the generators. Hel is actually starting to attack them using her giant hands made of bones but Black, still using Cressent's powers, block them all by summoning the same purple shield in the front of them. A minute have pass on, Sol finally rise her head and look directly at his brother's now mismatched eyes. He cannot see the trace of fear on her face anymore. Rather, he sees a strong and determined Vampire Hunter.

"Alright. I'll trust you."

And with that decision made, she ran back to the middle of the Pile Driver and start gathering the sunlight laser the generators shoot using Otenko and her Gun Del Sol.

 **Part 9**

Hearing the humming of the Gun Del Sol, Black swayed his hand to the right, making the purple barrier slowly disappear. With the barrier out of the way, one of Hel's four giant hands prepare to stab him. He didn't move out of the way. He keep on waiting for the sharp ends of those bone hands met his skin. As their distance grew closer and closer, he finally let his sword release a blinding purple light. He slashed the hand that was preparing to stab him. With just simple movement, the giant arm turned to dust.

"W-what the-!?" Hel said in disbelief.

For the first time, someone actually destroyed a part of her body especially on this form of hers right now. No one ever made her body crumble like this. No one... Except for this young 14 years old vampire boy with the blood of both Sun and Moon.

Just how many humans did she already killed? Thousand perhaps? She practically memorized the step on killing a human being. Every single Immortal obey her and no one dared to stand up in the front of her. But that al changed when she saw a certain prediction years ago. She never realized that one of this day, this vampire she ordered to create might turn his sword in the front of her face. When she saw that prediction, she make sure that she can easily beat him when that day arrived.

And today is that day. Black of the West is right in the front of her, using the blood he inherited from his mother, her sister. Glowing in all purple while holding his sword and walking near her in such a relaxed manner. This is not what she expected to be. To be outmatched by someone born in her own orders.

She have to kill him. She don't know how but she have to kill him. Rising her remaining three arms, she used it to stab him or grab him. But before those hands can even touch his skin or even his clothes, he will do an extremely fast movement to cut her hands. In less than a minute, all of her hands made from bones already dissolved in the air. Clicking her tongue, she opened her mouth and a black ball start to form from it. Its just like before but this time, its much more larger. He know there is no way to counter that. Even Sol's Wild Bunch wont pierce through that black hole like attack. Is this the end?

... No. It can't end like this. If that idea work, then they can win using only one bullet of the Wild Bunch. Black quickly ran near Sol and spread his right hand near the tip of the Gun Del Sol itself. This action, of course, made the Solar Girl curious.

"Black? What are you doing?"

"No time to explain. Just don't stop." Was his reply.

Sol had absolutely no idea on what her brother is doing. But once she look at the bullet of the Wild Bunch, she get it why. The purple light that was covering Black's body start to transfer on the bullet itself. The Wild Bunch look more bigger with a color of mixed yellow and purple.

"NOW!" Black shouted at the same time Hel released the black ball from her mouth. Instantly, Sol let go of the trigger and fired the Wild Bunch directly at the black ball.

The two attacks keep pushing themselves back and forth for some time. But in the end, the bullet of the Wild Bunch pierced on the black ball and even on Hel's face.

"Ho- How could this be!?" Hel's voice as well as her scream of pain can be heard. "You... You beat me!?"

"It is not the power of the Solar Girl or the Moon Beauty that defeated you." Otenko started "It is the power of bond. Bond that cannot be broken even many years already pass on. The bond that cannot be broken even if they clash multiple times. The bond of being a family. That bond is what makes even the weakest attack pierce through the strongest enemy. And that bond is forever guided by..."

"Our Sun!" Black and Sol said in unison as they watch Hel's body crumble into dust.

 **Part 10**

As Hel's body disappear, both Sol and Black can see a holographic like image start to form in the front of them. Slowly, the image start to get clearer and clearer. It was in a form of a lady. She had a long purple hair and a pale red eyes wearing a light purple dress. Sol cannot be mistaken. Even if she only see the woman only at her dreams, she's sure about her identity.

"Mother!" Sol called and tried to hug her mother. But like what happened in her dreams, her body just pass through her like she's a hologram.

"Thank you, Solana, Cressent..." Mani said, looking on both of her children."Thank you for correcting my mistakes. Your father, and the good times that we shared together... And the happiness that you children gave me... I never regret anything about it."

"Mother..." Sol softly called without noticing a tear already dropped from her eyes.

"Be strong, Solana. This is only the start of your journey. Cressent, promise me you'll look after your sister, alright?"

"I will."

"I maybe gone. But remember, as long as the moon shines, I'm always there... watching over you two." And with that said, Mani start to fade, leaving the siblings and Otenko alone in the Dark Castle.

 **Part 11**

"So... What's going to happen here now that the Queen is gone?" Sol asked, wiping the tears on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe it just float here in space until someone tries to use it or something." He replied.

"Anyway, brother can I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"You see… about the Luna lens… where did you get that?"

"This?" Black asked, looking at the purple lens equipped on his sword. "I don't know. I can't recall much memories when I'm still Cressent so I cannot tell you how. But when I first woke up , this lens is already on my sword."

"Wait!" Otenko finally joined the conversation. "That sword… is that… Guardian!?"

"Guar- what again?"

"Guardian weapon! A weapon that can be used by someone who actually reached the 99th floor of Azure Sky Tower and beat the tower's guardian! Black, did you actually climbed that tower?"

"Like I said, I can't remember much when I'm still Cressent so I cannot tell you the answer." He replied while crossing his arms. "Anyway, since the Queen is gone, the portal that we used to arrive here might also stop working. How are we supposed to go back?"

"I got an idea." Sol said as she searched inside her pocket. There, she pulled out a small leaf that for some odd reason, not rotten yet. "Lito gave this to me before I leaved the Solar Tree few days back. He said this will bring us back to the Solar Tree in Istrakan."

"Gaea's Son, huh? I wonder if he will forgive me."

"Don't think that way! I'm sure he will forgive you when I say that you are my brother!" Was her reply before she hold both Otenko and her brother's hands.

"Let's go. Bring us to the Solar Tree!"

With a burst of light, the three where transported back to the Solar Tree in Istrakan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! I remembered to update!

We are just one chapter away from the ending!


	9. - Epilogue -

**Epilogue**

Promise

 **Part 1**

The wind blow harshly at the location of the Solar Tree. Some of the tree's only few leaves fall from their branch and land on the ground. Lito stare at it, ignoring his planting for a minute.

"Master Sol..." He whisper a name and catch one of the falling leaves of the Solar Tree. "...I hope you can return safely."

As he said those words, the wind got more violent, forcing him to cover his eyes. A sound of teleportation rang on his ears making him look behind. His eyes suddenly filled with happiness when he see the person who suddenly appeared behind him.

"Welcome back!" He greeted the Solar Girl with a bright smile.

 **Part 2**

The sun is about to set, painting the sky orange. In the Solar Tree, Black put on his long cape, preparing to leave.

"Brother..."

"I'm sorry. But I have to leave." He said, covering his head with a hood. "Maria, who died... No... Whom I killed... Her spirit still rest deep inside of me. I'm going to find a way to resurrect her."

Black were preparing to leave. But when he took his first step, Sol's voice stopped him.

"Cressent!" She shouted. "Were going to see each other again... Right?"

"Yeah..." He replied with a smile but not looking at her. "Someday."

"I'll look forward for it."

And with a split of a second, his body turn to crimson red and transform on his crow form.

'Don't worry, Solana. This body won't last long. But at least... A fool can die for her sake...'

 **Part 3**

"Phew! Its done!" Lito said as he stared up in the Solar Tree. Unlike before, the Solar Tree at the time like this was fully grown. Pink petals cover every branch of the tree and those petals painted its base with a cute pink color. "The Solar Tree reached its final stage in just two months! I thank you for that, Master Sol."

"Its nothing, Lito."

"With this, the whole Istrakan will be purified. Undead cannot enter here anymore. That means you just finished your job."

"Yeah..."

"Do... Do you have any other plans, Master Sol?" Lito asked with a rather light blush on his cheek. This question made Sol look up in the Solar Tree once again while scratching her cheek.

"Now that you mention it... Maybe I'll return to San Miguel today to prepare for my next adventure."

"You're leaving again... Today?"

"Well, like mother said, this is not the end of my journey. Its only the beginning. As long as there is an undead in the earth, my job wont end. Beside, its been two months since I last visited San Miguel. My foster family should be worried about me... Especially my little brother..." She said with a weird smile on her face.

"I see... I'll stay here for a while. I need to watch the Solar Tree for a bit before I leave."

"Okay."

"Take care, Master Sol, Master Otenko."

"We will!"

 **Part 4**

In an unknown place, filled with darkness, a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes walk closer to the 'edge' of the unknown. Her whole body cannot be seen because of the black cloth covering her body from neck up to her ankle. But the chalk like color of her face is enough to tell that she is an immortal.

She keep on walking and walking without any direction. But for her, she's walking in a certain path. She stopped walking and smiled on a red haired boy sitting in the front of herwhile playing with a flower on his hand.

The boy wear the same long cape as the girl. The only difference is his reach only up to his knees. He had the same white skin and crimson eyes as the girl.

"Any news?" Asked the white haired girl. Surprised on her voice, the young boy leaned and take a little glance of her face from below.

"Oh, its you." He said with a rather bored tone. "Its not fun acting as your eye while you sleep down there in the dark, yah know."

"Deal with it. You're the only one awake in the four of during that time."

"Fine..."

"So? What's new?"

"Well, Solar Girl defeated the Queen two months ago." He said, staring at the flower on his hand. "I believe she will return to San Miguel anytime soon since the Istrakan's Solar Tree is fully healed. But how did she beat the Queen? She's just a child."

"Don't underestimate her. The blood of both Sun and Moon run on her veins. Beside, the Queen... No, Hel, doesn't deserve to be in that title either." She replied, scratching the back of her head. "Anyway, I have to go. Time for me to awaken our siblings. Sleeping beauty awaits her wake up kiss."

"You're the one who should be called like that, sis... But anyway, what should I do with the Sun?"

"Do what you wanted to do to her. But I'm warning you; once you hurt her, the Moon will come to her rescue."

"Tsk. I know. Sibling stuff."

With that conversation ended, the white haired girl leaved by sinking on the shadows of the red haired boy. The boy only sighed and continue playing with the rose on his hand.

"Hmm... There is no shadow if there is no light. However, your light is too strong, Sun. And its bothering all of us. Maybe I should bring you to a world with no light... Where the sun doesn't rise."

 **\- End -**

 **A/N:** Thank you everyone who read this until the final chapter~!

I wrote a side story of TSS long time ago and its titled Two Faces of the Moon. if you wanted to read it, I also uploaded it here. its not yet done though.

Book 2 is also not yet done so I'm not uploading it here yet.


End file.
